DEATHSIMBOL
by CotitoSykes
Summary: Desgraciados , que una ves fueron conocidos como sus mas leales peones . Ilusos que alguna ves Surcaron los cielos libremente Bastardos que libraron millones de guerras en su nombre... Traidores... mandados al mundo humano.. a perecer por su falta... DeathSimbol , es tan solo la primera saga de estos Caídos :) Ojala les guste xd
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 : Comienzo**_

_-La campana del colegio sonó, dando comienzo a las actividades escolares-_

_Pero, será posible que hasta en el primer día de clases, llegue tarde ese muchacho no tiene remedio –suspiro la mujer con pesadez- señora directora por favor cálmese, Hayato –san llegara, a tiempo –miro con cautela al reloj de la pared- bueno con diez minutos de retraso pero, supongo que llegara. Pensó mientras miraba hacia la entrada- bueno ya conoces algo de tu profesor superior –sonrió la mujer mayor en su asiento- espero que puedas ayudarlo –la miro fijamente mientras la joven mujer ante ella la miraba algo nerviosa- s-si, are mi mejor esfuerzo directora-sama –respondió, la muchacha esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Ohaiiiooooooo! –una voz masculina (algo así como ronca xD ) se escucho detrás de ellas, por lo cual como acto de reflejo ambas mujeres giraron sus rostros para mirar de quien se trataba- hasta que llegas muchacho! –la directora frunció el seño y su vos adopto el peculiar tono de regaño que siempre tenía con su joven profesor- lo lamento, Ud. vera… el reloj no me despertó y bueno –se justifico el castaño algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca en revelador acto de que estaba nervioso por la pena que le daría la directora por su falta , la mujer de cabellos canosos solo suspiro cansada- solo porque es el primer día , por cierto –señalo a la tercera silueta que se encontraba con ellos – ella es __**Shiroi Kokoro , **__la transfirieron desde Japón hacia nuestro colegio ella será tu profesora suplente por así decirlo , te ayudara con todo lo que necesites sobre todo el no volver a llegar tarde a tus clases , has comprendido Hayato? –el castaño asintió y miro a la joven japonesa- mucho gusto Kokoro-chan –le sonrió cálidamente, Kokoro por su parte se puso toda colorada y agacho levemente el rostro diciendo en un hilo de vos- e-el gusto es mío Hayato san –la directora observo la escena en silencio para luego pararse de su asiento y apoyar las palmas de sus manos con fuerza sobre su escritorio- ¡QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO LAS CLASES YA COMENZARON! –grito con todo pulmón haciendo que el edificio escolar bailara- ¡s-si! ¡L-lo sentimos! –Ambos profesores se disculparon y corrieron a su salón antes de que el humor de la directora empeorara- tks, -la canosa mujer chasqueo la lengua retomando su cilla para sentarse- estos jóvenes de hoy._

_**Por otra parte, en lugar mucho más lejano y lujoso, ósea un panteón (vista satelital (¿?) okno), un grupo de personas aproximadamente 12 se reunían en una sagrada catedral para discutir temas de su importancia y que definían el destino del equilibrio de la vida humana (¿?)  
**__  
Cada uno de los participantes llevaba un logotipo representativo de quienes eran:  
_

_Virgo: Dios de lo justo, lo bueno, de la luz, el que gobernaba todo el panteón según su sagrado veredicto, en pequeños términos es el soldado más cercano a dios  
_

_Tauro: Dios de la fuerza bruta, la muralla impenetrable, comanda la principal fuerza tal titulo y reconocimiento gracias al ``mino tauro''  
_

_Cáncer: diosa de la luna, oh en otras palabras madre luna dado a su sensibles emociones y cálido corazón. No participa en las guerras del panteón pero brinda su ayuda curativamente y/o como fuerza de apoyo en ocasiones  
_

_Capricornio: Dios de la tierra, Siervo Obediente.  
_

_Escorpio: oh Ave venenosa, Soldado de estrategias especiales del panteón._

_Libra: Diosa de los vientos y el equilibrio, muy cercana a virgo, gracias a su sabiduría gano su lugar como mano derecha de virgo.  
_

_Acuario: oh Poseidón, dios del mar.  
_

_Piscis: Dios espiritual o Psíquico De Las Almas, ganado su nombre gracias a la tranquilidad espiritual, y paz que transmite  
_

_Sagitario: El Arquero de la ''fe'' segundo soldado dorado del panteón, su presencia es casi nula en combate acepto cuando la situación se pone fea  
_

_Leo: Dios oh Gran León de fuego, del panteón, Capitán de los soldados dorados  
_

_Aries: La cabra. (xD)  
_

_-Cada uno de ellos se encontraban en sus propios tronos en una mesa redonda, pero un lugar estaba vacío, el restante era Géminis, El Mediador entre los dos mundos, El cielo y el infierno, siendo a si el tercer y último soldado dorado del panteón, por su tan conocido apodo de ``doble cara géminis'' quien aun no había hecho acto de presencia._

_Acuario: owww geminis-kun aun no ah llegado…  
_

_Sagitario: podemos comenzar sin él ¿no?  
_

_Leo: desgraciadamente no….  
_

_Aries: virgo... Porque permites esa insolencia  
_

_Virgo: …._

_-una sombra negra se posiciono en el trono de géminis y una chispa lila/purpura se dejo ver tomando más tamaño poco a poco-_

_Tauro: hasta que te dignas en aparecer_

_-la llama purpura se convirtió en la silueta de un ser humano obscura-_

_Virgo: siempre tienes que hacer esto…  
_

_Acuario: Géminis SAAAN! –saludo con euforia-_

_Géminis: …..  
_

_Capricornio: estando todos ya, podemos comenzar con el juego… libra ¿haces los honores?  
_

_Libra: yeeeeppp! Bueno – se incorpora de pie - lamento informarles que el tiempo de nuestra querida virgo chan ah llegado a su límite, el ``death simbol'' debe dar inicio una vez mas –sonríe- los doce jugadores ya se han elegido, que el mejor postor gane señores y señoras –levanto los brazos- lest goo!_

_Sagitario: al parecer te emociona ser la presentadora esta vez ¿no? –sonríe nervioso-  
_

_Leo: no es necesario que hagas todo ese escándalo por dios... –se rasca la cien-  
_

_Libra: lo siento es que, la ansiedad –juega con sus dedos-  
_

_Virgo: ¿tanto deseas que me vaya libra? –pronuncia seriamente-  
_

_Libra: no claro que no –hace una pequeña reverencia-  
_

_Acuario: vamos, no ataquen tanto a libra-chaaan! Y concentrémonos en el death simbol_

_** Volviendo al colegio:**__  
_

_Hayato san? –ambos estaban ya en frente de la entrada del curso donde hayato debía dar clases- se encuentra bien? –lo miro preocupada- eh? –el castaño o ji purpura se exalto al escuchar la vos de kokoro y sonrió nervioso- si estoy bien , es solo que bueno , estoy algo nervioso , es el primer día de clase y bueno , a veces el miedo aparece –su vista se posiciono en la puerta de su ahora ''curso'' – no tiene de que preocuparse , por algo me asignaron , yo lo ayudare con todo lo que necesite –la joven poso una mano en su hombro y sonrió abriendo la puerta , Hayato la miro con sorpresa mientras ella entraba , siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta detrás de él- que clase de alumnos tendré este año? –suspiro por lo bajo caminando dentro del curso- kokoro-chan? -el curso era algo amplio de por si tenía un pasillo antes de llegar a ver los pupitres de los estudiantes y su propio ahora escritorio de profesor, todo estaba en silencio , y algo obscuro .Cuando por fin pudo llegar a ver los pupitres una gotita anime surgió en su nuca- hmmm…. –todos estaba en completo alboroto, era un verdadero caos , escritorios cejillas y papelitos volando por doquier , alumnos desmadrándose lo común -bueno…. –poso sus manos en su cintura algo preocupado- ahora sé el por qué me dieron este curso a mí , por dios , –pensó-_

_Hayato sensei –kokoro se le acerco para que volviera a la realidad- ah ¡sí! –miro a todos sus estudiantes y dejo sus materiales sobre el escritorio- bueno , mi nombre es Hayato Van Lyn y seré su profesor en educación artística –sonrió- espero que nos podamos llevar bien –escucho una tos falsa proveniente de su lado derecho- ah y ella será su profesora suplente Shiroi Kokoro-san –la señalo- un verdadero placer conocerlos –la joven profesora hizo una reverencia a los estudiantes que los observaron cuidadosamente , la mayoría los recibieron de buena manera con excepción de 3 peculiares que Hayato ya había observado , eran los únicos alumnos que no estaban armando alboroto cuando el entro - hm bueno que tal si para romper el hielo , hacemos un par de actividades grupales –choco sus dos palmas con entusiasmo- les parece? –el curso respondió afirmativamente- bien pero primero,¿ que tal si nos presentamos? Veo que la mayoría son nuevos .Haber, comencemos por aquí, ¿tu nombre es? –señalo a una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y lilas que se encontraba en el primer asiento del curso. La pequeña se paró de su asiento y en posición de firme grito su nombre- KIRA ZURCK 18 AÑOS ¡ENCANTADA DE CONOCERLOS! –al terminar su dialogo la peliblanca imito una pose de la victoria por la cual todos se la quedaron viendo con sorpresa, inclusive hasta el mismo Hayato- bien… tienes un gran espíritu por lo que veo , ¿de dónde vienes? –la peli blanca aclaro su voz y dijo con orgullo y una pose aun más extraña (algo así como la pose de las fuerza guinyu de freezer xD ) de la lejana tierra de ¡CaradNur! –Sonrió- y por temas educativos mi hermano mayor y yo vinimos aquí a Rusia –todos se quedaron confundidos con una gotita anime sobre todo el profesor- ah ya veo, - sonrió- bienvenida entonces –la despeino, acción que la pequeña no le disgusto- bueno sigamos Hm –miro a todos a su alrededor- que tal si te presentas tu, -señalo a una jovencita que estaba en la esquina era la más alejada de todos- ¿cómo te llamas? –la muchacha lo miro pero no se paró de su asiento, respondió en vos baja- Tsuki…. –todos la miraron en especial la peli blanca - discúlpame, la edad me acorto el sentido de la audición, me podrías repetir tu nombre… -la miro con calidez- Tsuki Ognat.. –dijo la joven de ojos cafés mientras apretaba sus piernas- esto es patético… -una tercera vos apareció en el dialogo, interrumpiéndolo cosa que disgusto al castaño y a la pelinegra quien no lo disimulo en lo más mínimo- ¡¿Patético?! –lo miro desafiante- y ¡¿tu quién demonios eres para decir que esto es patético?!… -se paró de su asiento enfrentándosele- bum, solo digo la verdad, sobre todo en tu actitud, es totalmente patética –el encapuchado la miro desafiante-._

_Hayato sensei –susurro una afligida kokoro a su lado, y hayato los observaba rascándose la nuca- nunca me había pasado algo así... –dijo sorprendido y afligido-_

_Y ¡tú que capuchita! Te crees mucho por estar ahí sentado, con esa campera ancha y tapado hasta la frente –la peli negra estaba a punto de tomarlo del cuello, no era una chica paciente y detestaba a los tipos como el- por lo menos tengo más actitud que tu –sonrió burlóna , mientras tanto todos los alumnos alentaban al conflicto fue tan repentino como el orden desapareció que la pobre kokoi estaba preocupada sobre cómo resolver todo- Hayato- san no cree... que debería intervenir – sugirió la profesora observando el conflicto- esto se está… hum… -giro su rostro al no obtener respuesta de su superior- ¿Hayato san? Esto... –miro petrificada como el ya no se encontraba ahí, acaso la había dejado sola en un momento como este… que aria ella ahora estaba sola en una situación peligrosa y sin experiencia y peor aun adonde se había ido ¡Hayato-san! , Podría perder su titulo, - kokoro-chan? – la confianza de la directora, su honor y demás- kokoro- chan? – su sueldo, su trabajo, su caza, su perro todo se iría por el desagüe- kokoro chan, ¿se encuentra Ud. bien? –pregunto un preocupado Hayato viéndola en su estado- eh?! Que cuando donde ¡¿por qué?! ¡Y-yo no fui! Kyaaa! –soltó un chillido la asustada pelirroja- eh… yo… -el castaño ladeo la cabeza algo confundido- bueno, yo solo quería ofrecerle una oreo, pero si no quiere está bien –le mostro las galletas- EH?! –sacudió la cabeza desesperada- Hayato san?! ¿Oreos? ¿Para mí? –se sonrojo al mirarlo tan cerca de ella- Aja –sonrió el profesor- ¿en que tanto estaba pensando? –curioso- b-bueno yo… Ud... ¡Es cierto! –Recordó- los alumnos y el conflicto, ¡y Ud.! Donde estaba Ud. –lo tomo por la camisa-¿y-yo? –la miro algo asombrado- fui a comprar las galletas –sonrió nervioso- ¿ve? –se las mostro- ¡PROFESOR HAYATO AQUÍ HABIA DOS ALUMNOS DISCUTIENDO Y UD FUE POR GALLETAS! –Totalmente alterada- he he , bueno justo por eso profe kokoi.. –Puso sus manos frente a él para que ella no le pegara- ¡mire! –Señalo al curso- ve, todos están tranquilos , y comiendo... –la pelirroja giro el rostro y vio con asombro que era verdad , hasta los dos estudiantes que discutían como si se quisieran matar estaba disfrutando de una oreo cada uno en su asiento – como lo hizo? –Volvió a mirar al castaño que estaba siendo sujetado por ella- la directora le dijo que mis métodos son algo peculiares ¿no? –Sonrió y le ofreció una oreo- vamos Ud. ¿no quiere? -kokoro lo miro extraño con una gotita anime y luego cayó al suelo estilo dragón ball – ¿hum? ¿Kokoro- chan? … ¡¿kokoroo- chan?! – el castaño la miro en el suelo y se asusto- Oiga kokoro-chan! No se me vaya a morir aquí ¡! –los alumnos se acercaron lentamente viendo a la profesora en el suelo y mirando inculpadoramente a su profesor- pero si yo no hice nada… -los miro él con una gotita anime en la nuca- profesor Ud. no ¿entiende a las mujeres verdad? –se le acerco la pequeñita de cabellos blancos lilas mientras paramédicos se llevaban a kokoro a la enfermería del colegio- que tiene que ver eso con que la profe kokoro se haya desmayado? –todas las alumnas femeninas de Hayato realizaron un coro- idiota…  
Oigan, Oigan recuerden que soy su profesor –les recordó rascándose una mejilla-_

_FIN : D_

_**Notas de la Escritora:**____OH YEAH ¡Primer Capítulo Listo! Sinceramente tenía muchas ideas para comenzar con el primer capi, me sentía como que quería matar a medio mundo… no lose ósea tenía todo pero no podía armarlo, pero gracias a ¡Kami! Lo pude hacer. (Merezco un Oscar (¿?) okno xD )_

_Bueno espero que les guste :3 , tal vez no sea el gran inicio! Pero algo es algo._

_Bien voy a dejar algo claro desde el primer capi ¿si? , Dado a que los principales lectores de este Fan-fic serán mis compañeros y/o Amigos que me ayudaron con esta bella aventura para mi cerebro (¿) Les comentare que eh decidido hacer un especial de entrevista hacia los personajes que Uds. elijan ( cada cuantos capítulos , para que se entienda xD ) ya que por mi apuesto a más de doce capis en esta historia :') , unas cuantas ovas, una película y una seria(¿) okno , no tan así , pero me gustaría hacer segunda parte ( :'D ya tengo más personajes para la continuación xD ) y bueno advierto desde ya que , manga no habrá ( si me hice bosta pensando en la escritura , no me quiero hacer bosta dibujando(¿) me disculpo ya por mi lenguaje , y no se sus criticas serán bien recibidas!._

_Derechos reservados por mí: ( ósea soy dueña de la historia y los personajes Oh yeah! )_

_**Abracitos! C:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Encuentro Bajo la lluvia**_

_Libra: Bienvenidos al Sagrado Panteón Del Zodiaco, Mi nombre es Libraaaa-chan! –Dijo con entusiasmo- Se preguntaran por que están aquí verdad? –miro a su alrededor- Pues déjenme explicarles detalladamente para que entiendan! –Aclaro su voz mientras una pantalla de cine aparecía detrás de ella- Desde tiempos inmemorables, y claro antes que la humanidad existiera, nosotros los dioses gobernábamos todas y cada una de las galaxias, -se mostraban imágenes de dioses, galaxias, planetas etc.- y antes que lo pregunten , -observo sonriente a los individuos ante ella- Si el infierno y el paraíso si existen , -soltó una pequeña risa burlona- siguiendo con la explicación- Desde que Zeus-sama creo a los humanos –poso las manos en su cintura- Tubo que Asignar la custodia de sus almas y el bienestar de su existencia a nosotros , los doce dioses del zodiaco , y como todo lo que existe y deja de existir se mantiene en un equilibrio escasamente estable , se realizo un tratado entre los tres mundos , la vida , la muerte , y dios , sin dios no hay vida sin vida no hay muerte y así , supongo que me comprenden no? –los observo de reojo- Es una broma? –pregunto uno de los que estaba reunido con libra y los demás allí presente- Pues para tu mala suerte , -guardo un minuto de silencio la presentadora- NO , -sentencio- entiendo el significado , de la existencia y los principios del mundo , -agrego otra persona mas- pero que tiene que ver eso con nosotros? – pregunta –sonrió libra- Uds. 12 son parte de ese tratado –cruzo los brazos- A que te refieres? –pregunto otro- A que para que el equilibrio se mantenga estable, nosotros doce debemos existir, pero nuestra creación fue gracias a almas humanas –respondió seriamente y detrás de ella en la parte más alta del panteón, se iluminaron doce tronos en una platea cada uno, mostrando así a solo 10 de los dioses actuales, géminis como siempre no mostraba la cara y libra había sido el primero en aparecer. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, atónitos- A-almas h-hu-humanas? –Se escucho el susurro temeroso de uno de los presentes- Exacto –afirmo libra- Por eso los 12 están aquí, pero no se preocupen, no los mataremos – la tención en el ambiente parecía desaparecer de a poco luego de las palabras de libra- Uds. Mismos lo harán –agrego divertido- Felicidades, son los Afortunados que participaran en el gran y exclusivo juego VIP ``death simbol'' –levanto sus manos con pesadez y les brindo un aplauso sarcástico._

_¿Death Simbol? , Matarnos entre nosotros, ¡ ¿es una de esas cámaras ocultas de la televisión?! –Uno de los participantes grito incrédulo poniéndose delante de los demás eufórico y violento- Vamos , Vamos Cálmate amigo – libra solamente observaba- ya te dije que no es un juego , oh esperen, realmente si lo es –soltó una carcajada- LIBRA – se escucho un grito desde las plateas- TERMINA DE UNA VES! .Está bien, está bien, cielos que antipáticos –suspiro, acercándose al eufórico amigo que estaba haciendo escándalo, tomándolo del cuello y estopándolo contra una de las paredes del panteón- Escúchame , humano…. Esto es real, ¿entiendes? –Torció una sonrisa- ¿te duele no? ¿Ahora me crees que es real? –frunció levemente el ceño, mientras el asfixiado solo asintió sin poder hacer mas- bien… -lo soltó libra y miro a los demás- Alguna otra pregunta? , Vamos no sean tímidos –decía mientras se limpiaba las manos- ¿Si debemos asesinarnos mutuamente por qué no podemos ver quien es quien? –La vos de una mujer resonó en todo el panteón- Dijo, que debíamos asesinarnos mutuamente, porque nuestras identidades están siendo protegidas…. –libra volteo y miro a la humana que había preguntado- cierto, se me había olvidado decirles las reglas –pensativo- LIBRAAAAA! –Volvieron a gritar desde las plateas- Perdón, Perdón –avergonzado- bueno –miro a los 12 humanos ante el- ¿por qué no se ven las caras mutuamente preguntaste? Fácil , esto no es un juego como el Calf oh duty , oh mortal combat –dijo mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos- no sería divertido si , fueran a matarse y ya –señalo la pantalla detrás de él- Death Simbol , tiene las siguientes reglas  
1- Cada uno de los Asesinatos , debe hacerse sin que el Asesinado sepa quién lo mato  
2- No se permiten Alianzas  
3- Perder significa morir , Rehusarse a matar a su oponente , significa morir , Ser descubierto al intentar matar a uno de los doce jugadores significa perder ósea morir.  
4 hay tiempo límite, el death simbol solo puede durar un mes  
5 brindar información sobre este juego a otro mortal, se considera falta por lo tanto el jugador que se atreva a hablar de mas morirá_

_¿Cómo aremos para saber a quién debemos matar? –Las preguntas comenzaron de una en una entre los doce jugadores-¿porque nosotros? , Que ganamos con esto? –libra los miraba uno por uno intentando acordarse de todas sus preguntas pero alguien interrumpió-MALDITA SEA LIBRA! –al nombrado se le erizo la piel- dios mío, tanto te cuesta explicarle a estos humanos el simple juego… -chasqueo la lengua molesta- que ganaran preguntan? Acaso son idiotas, el ultimo que quede tomara mi lugar para dirigir el maldito panteón del zodiaco, soy la dueña de la sagrada casa de virgo, quien interviene en el Repugnante mundo de los humanos, ¿entienden lo que quiere decir eso? ¿Porque Uds.? Eso no se responderlo bien –levanto una mano y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que 12 demonios aparecieran ante ellos- supongo que ya ¿conocieron a sus familiares no? Ellos los ayudaran a ubicar a los que deben matar, para eso sirven los inútiles , no para las idioteces que algunos de Uds. estuvieron haciendo … ellos los eligieron por sus Negras y patéticas almas por eso están jugando ahora pequeñajos –miro a libra- era lo único que tenias que hacer inútil –se dio la vuelta y desapareció poco a poco- solo tienen un maldito mes , espero que su ambición sea lo suficientemente grande insectos … -gruño antes de desaparecer por completo y con ella los otros 11- bueno –suspiro libra- ahí lo tiene…. Ah por cierto –los miro- si esas razones no son suficiente también va incluido en el gran premio un CD de Marylin Manson y entradas para el partido de beisbol de los cuernitos contra las aureolas del otro mundo –sonrió emocionado- en fin , es todo lo que tiene que saber , buena suerte y no mueran tan fácil los 12 dioses los estaremos vigilando , así que ni se les ocurra escapar –sonríe levemente al mismo tiempo que se despide con la manita – Oh se morirán , bye bye! –desapareció también junto con los doce ahora jugadores del death simbol.  
_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_Dios…. Esto de llegar temprano no es nada divertido –se quejo como pequeño Hayato mientras movía unas cajas con algunos documentos importantes- Muchacho, el despertar a diario es tu deber como profesor –le da un golpe en la nuca- por cierto como esta kokoro? –el profesor acomodo la ultima caja para luego mirar a la directora que estaba con él- le recomendaron que guarde cama pero por suerte está bien –sonríe- aun sigo sin entender el por qué se desmayo así –confundido- Los jóvenes de ahora –lo miro divertida- bueno agradezco de corazón tu ayuda , en estos días de feriado ni con las ordenanzas se puede contar para algún favor –suspira- no se preocupe , lo hago con gusto , además de aquí paso a visitar a kokoro chan –sonríe- quiere que le de algún recado señora directora –la mira curioso- sí , que cuide mas su salud , apenas comienza el periodo lectivo –dijo mientras prendía la televisión de la dirección- ``Otro atentado contra las oficinas de gobierno En , Reportaron a las 3 am una explosión desde la casa blanca , el presidente actual se encuentra a salvo pero varios oficiales del servicio secreto fueron atrapados por la gran explosión que se pudo ver desde las ciudades , significara una declaración de guerra no se sabe , pero lo que sí está claro es que vin Ladeen es nada comparado con el nuevo enemigo de '' más información , en nuestra emisión del mediodía. –ambos individuos escucharon con atención el pequeño reportaje- el gran imperio se esta cayendo a pedazos –menciono con gracia la anciana mujer sentándose en su silla- no Es que salga a favor ni en contra pero, esos atentados ponen en peligro a mucha gente que solo trabaja para ganar el sustento de cada día, no le parece? –La miro Hayato- Muchachito, ante los crímenes injustos de , la contaminación, explotación hurto de dinero, no me sorprende que los afectados ante esas injusticias reaccionen así, lamento la muerte de esos agentes , pero que se le va a hacer –prendió un cigarrito- tiene razón , -suspiro con una sonrisa- bueno –tomo sus cosas y se acerco hasta la puerta de la dirección- me voy yendo , tenga cuidado al salir , y nos vemos el lunes Sra. directora –se despidió y salió del establecimiento escolar , la directora lo saludo y volvió su atención a la tv.  
_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.__  
_

_**-Por su parte kokoro se encontraba bien acompañada en su pequeño departamento-  
**__  
Me alegra mucho que su salud haya mejorada rápidamente kokoro-sensei –dijo emocionada una pequeña peli/lila- todos los del curso nos asustamos mucho ayer –la abrazo repentinamente- muchas gracias Kira-chan , y gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir a visitarme –correspondió su abrazo, kokoro- no hay de que sensei lo hago realmente con mucho gusto – ellas también se encontraban viendo la televisión y el pequeño reportaje del atentado interrumpió su conversación- pobre gente –fue lo único que opino kira- ni tan pobre –susurro kokoro-  
_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.__  
_

_¡Jack, Jack, Jack! Mira, ¡mira sin romper un solo huevo! –grito feliz una pelinegra dejando unas bolsas de compras sobre una sobremesa- muy bien hecho Tsuki-chan –un castaño algo alto de piel tostada apareció en la cocina con otras dos bolsas de compras , acercándose a la pelinegra y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza por su buen trabajo- gracias! , ¡Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! , -sonrió tsuki- Jack… -lo llamo- Si? Que pasa tsuki.. –Pregunto el moreno mientras acomodaba los víveres en la heladera- Puedo prender la tv, solo un ratito ¿sí? , ¿Sí? , ¿Si?! –Suplico la pelinegra- claro –la miro con una sonrisa el moreno parándose y entregándole el control- ¡Gracias Jack! –tsuki tomo el control y prendió la tele justo en el canal de las noticias- humm , vaya , si que esta fea la cosa por allá –dijo Jack mientras veía el reportaje- podría causar menos alboroto si los matara uno por uno….. –tsuki miro a Jack mientras terminaba su oración-¿ verdad? –el castaño se acerco y la despeino- deja de decir eso , no es bueno matar personas Tsuki , ahora dime qué quieres para cenar?.  
_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_Saliste en las noticias, felicidades…. Realmente ¿crees que así encontraras rápidamente a alguno de los demás jugadores? – pregunto un hombre de cabellos negros mientras le serbia a su acompañante encapuchado una copa de vino- En Toda historia existe una persona que se cree héroe y si tengo suerte uno de los 11 que debo matar usara a su demonio para detener al ``terrorista'' si es necesario atacare a todos los gobiernos del mundo, seguro que alguno querrá proteger su amada ciudad –acepto la copa de vino mientras mantenía su visión en su televisor- Seré el único que ganara el Death simbol._

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_-El clima comenzó a tornarse inestable, nubarrones grises cubrieron al cálido sol, para algunos un paisaje triste, para otros hermoso. Poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, lentamente, luego con más velocidad y todos los ciudadanos que circulaban por las calles corrían a refugiarse-  
_

_Santo cielos, debería dejar de hacerle caso al pronóstico de la tele –se regañaba un castaño profesor mientras corría para no quedar empapado. La lluvia caía con furia, dejando casi imposible divisar las calles, lo cual era peligroso, algo choco contra él, un poste de luz no era porque el impacto no le había dolido tanto – Ouch… -fue lo único que Hayato escucho – entonces no había chocado contra algo, sino contra alguien- oye estas bien? –Se agacho para ayudar a la persona y esta acepto su ayuda- lo lamento –dijo levantando un poco la vos ya que el ruido de las gotas impactando contra el suelo eran fuertes- no te vi… -finalizo, la persona era pequeña y tenía una capucha, el o ji purpura no sabía si era niño, niña, señora o señor. La lluvia no dejaba ver nada- ¿Te lastimaste? -pregunto preocupado, pero esa persona encapuchada no le respondió , todo lo contrario se le quedo viendo por unos minutos- gracias –dijo a un tono de voz bajo y luego se fue corriendo , dejando a un Hayato dudoso- bueno por lo menos no estaba lastimada/o así que no había problema -pensó- Y por qué hace tanto frio? –Volvió a la realidad- ¡CARAJO ME ESTOY MOJANDO! –Grito a todo pulmón y poniendo su mochila sobre su cabeza para luego correr a refugiarse- ¡COMO DIABLOS NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES! –Desapareció entre la lluvia, y a su vez alguien observaba como se alejaba-  
_

_Ha-ya-toó…._

_**Fin :'D**_

_**Notas de la Escritora (¿) : **__ Bueno aquí vamos …. Libra parece disfrutar de torturar a la gente no? xD , en realidad es una buena persona , algo exagerada pero buena persona xDD_

_En fin, aquí seguimos :'D capi N2, no se no me sentí del todo satisfecha con cómo me quedo este :/ pero no soy escritora , supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer –Se quiere tirar a un pozo(/?)_

_¿Por qué le puse ese título al capítulo? ¿Quién será la cosa humana que choco contra Hayato-Sama y lo hizo mojarse? xDD_

_No se pierdan el capi N3 :3_

_**Abracitos! C:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 : Trabaja aquí?**

-En el sagrado panteón del zodiaco luego de dar inicio al nuevo segmento del _Death Simbol_, se daba lugar a una reunión explicita, todos los dioses se encontraban presente, bueno no todos, faltaba uno como siempre-

Tauro: pero será posible que siempre pase, virgo no planeas hacer nada ante esta nueva falta de respeto?! –se quejo indignado-

Virgo: …

Acuario: Ah! Géminis-chan es tan rebelde! –grito sonrojado-

Sagitario: no se que por que te emocionas tanto –con una gotita anime-

Libra: no entiendo porque siempre llega tarde, y sobre todo jamás aporta nada en nuestras conversaciones –suspira- es algo frustrante

Escorpio: tal vez es retrasado –agrego a la charla-

Virgo: …..

Acuario: como te atreves escorpio-kun claro que géminis-chan no es ningún retrasado! –Grito eufórico mientras le arrojaba su vaso con coca cola light-

Piscis: quieren calmarse…. –Observa el escándalo que era tan común con la ausencia de géminis-

Capricornio: no es ningún retrasado, es solo que Uds. son algo nuevo en esto –los miro sonriendo-

Sagitario: es verdad

Cáncer: supongo que yo también lo soy hace pocos Siglos que estoy en el panteón, -agrego a la conversación-

Acuario: entonces géminis kun siempre fue así de rebelde?! –curiosamente emocionado-

Sagitario: por lo que se es uno de los más antiguos ya del panteón –miro a virgo- ¿verdad su santidad?

Virgo: -movió la cabeza afirmativamente-

Aries: siempre eh tenido una curiosidad, géminis tubo algo que ver con virgo sama, porque noto esa tensión de pareja con una historia romántica fracasada, no es que me interese pero

Leo: ¡CALLATE INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARLE EL RESPETO DE ESA FORMA A VIRGO!

Virgo: -soltó un bufido y se masajeo la cien en silencio-

-todos los reunidos ahí excepto por virgo quien sentía el impulso divinamente impuro de acecinarlos a todos- ¡LEO AMA A VIRGOO!

Leo: -totalmente rojo-¡¿ pero que idioteces dicen?!

-una sombra purpurina apareció sobre el trono de géminis obteniendo una forma algo borrosa-

Virgo: hasta que por fin apareces, -aplaudió con sarcasmo- ahora todos cierren sus malditas boca y solo ábranlas para opinar del _Death Simbol_, ¿okey? –grito furiosa y volvió su vista al trono de géminis- y tu ... Espero que tengas una muy bue- -callo de repente al ver que la forma purpurina no tomaba forma humana , al contrario era como una hoja de papel-

Acuario: - Se acerco hasta el trono dorado de géminis y tomo la hoja de papel- ''Lamento mi falta pero no podre asistir a la reunión, Atte. Géminis, posdata: se que pude avisar antes, pero sé que cuando me tardo empiezan a hablar idioteces que fastidian a virgo, y como amo fastidiar a la bruja deje que esperara ;D '' . –Todos se quedaron helados ante la nota que leyó acuario y con miedo giraron sus rostros hacia el trono de virgo-

Virgo: -quien apretaba sus puños y mantenía una expresión de acecina serial- GEMINIIISSS BASTARDOOOOO –soltó a todo pulmón haciendo que el panteón temblara-

_**Mientras tanto en el mundo humano**_

_**El mundo entraba en crisis y miedo, por los últimos acontecimientos, no tan solo estaba siendo víctima de los atentados terroristas sino también Europa, África y gran parte de Asia. Las autoridades no tenían pista alguna, era como si el agresor fuese algún tipo de fantasma, muchos religiosos caían en la teoría del fin del mundo, el presidente de los estados unidos estaba dispuesto a todo, al igual que los jefes supremos de todos los demás continentes, ''todo por el bien de los ciudadanos'' por el bien del país, ¿acaso este era el comienzo de una nueva era? – El mismo tema de discusión en todos los noticieros más importantes del mundo, por primera vez, el mundo hablaba con la verdad, el temor y la impotencia, duda, furia, caos, ¿Quien era el culpable de todo esto?-**_

_Señor, su bebida –un hombre de apariencia imponente, buen porte y cabellos blancos como la nieve, vestido de traje negro toco sutilmente la puerta de madera fría frente a, él esperando una respuesta afirmativa a su advertencia- Pasa –se escucho del otro lado, brindándole aprobación- otra vez es el centro de atención de los noticieros, todo va a la perfección ¿no lo cree? –el caballero de traje negro poso la bandeja que llevaba con el sobre una mesita para servir la bebida en una copa y ofrecérsela a su acompañante en aquel cuarto- Exacto –respondió en una forma soberbia el joven frente al televisor de plasma- Aquí tiene –el pelo blanco le ofreció la copa con la bebida que había servido, tomo el control de aquel televisor y bajo unos cuantos canales- ya es hora de su programa favorito –sonrió- Eso es todo –suspiro- ya puedes retirarte –ordeno- como ordene , si necesita alguna otra cosa , solo avíseme –el mayor realizo una pequeña reverencia como acto de respeto y salió del cuarto dejando en paz a su joven compañero y amo para luego desaparecer en el pasillo-_

_Como es que no hay pista alguna de quien puede ser, por favor somos ya hemos pasado por todo tipo de ''supuestos terroristas'' a lo largo de nuestro crecimiento –Grito con furia- Somos el país con el capital más grande, somos La CIA! ¡Por dios! –golpeo una mesa que se encontraba con él, para luego caer en su silla aun molesto- nos están dejando en vergüenza…  
Podrías calmarte un poco? ten esto te sentara bien, es un té de manzanilla y miel, a con un poco de tilo por lo de tus nervios, por cierto su informe capitán –los papeles fueron dejados sobre la mesa anteriormente golpeada por el eufórico capitán , quien ahora hacia caso de los consejos de su secretearía/o y bebía el té que le habían preparado- Gracias … William lo necesitaba. Ya te eh dicho que no me llames así… -hizo un puchero infantil- soy Wi-chan para ti –lo miro desafiante dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su delicado rostro- Tú y tu idioteces William –respondió el capitán en tono serio , volviendo a su trabajo- Ay pero si no hay nadie, además tu eres el perverso que elige trabajar hasta tan tarde –soltó una pequeña risita el supuesto secretaria acercándose a su capitán de una forma provocadora- sabes que estos desvelos no son buenos para mi piel Fredii-chan –su cuerpo estaba sobre el de su capitán , mientras el capitán aun permanecía en la silla mirándolo sin expresión alguna- Supongo , que la investigación puede postergarse un par de horas , y lose , ya me lo has repetido varias veces … Wi-chan…_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_Vaya... Me sorprende que aun vengan alumnos con lo de estos últimos días… bueno ese es el ánimo del estudio! Ojala en mis tiempos hubiera sido igual, habría tantas cosas locas por el mundo –recordó con algo de nostalgia infantil- profesor… -lo golpeo- deje sus recuerdos del pasado y dicte la clase! –le jaloneo la oreja a su castaño compañero- profe kokoro hoy vino más dominante, eso me gusta téngalo cortito nomas a Hayato sempai! –dijo con gracia la joven estudiante que siempre se sentaba adelante, Kira. A lo cual kokoro solo respondió poniéndose colorada y Hayato soltó una risa divertido al igual que el resto de los alumnos del salón que se encontraban por hoy presentes – Bueno, supongo que sería un tanto ogro de mi parte si dicto una clase aburrida, siendo tan pocos en el salón, así que no se hacemos algo recreativo? –Sonrió entusiasmado mientras hacia la propuesta- y como que sería profesor? –cuestionaron los alumnos mientras se miraban unos a otros- Eh ay… el problema –los miro dubitativo y algo avergonzado- no tengo idea de que podemos hacer… -todos cayeron para atrás estilo anime, sorprendidos y otros no tanto ante esa respuesta- pero no se preocupen, algo podemos hacer –sonrió Hayato- ¿como es que eres profesor, si no tienes idea de cómo dar una clase reflexiva y recreativa? –Kira y los demás giraron hacia la persona que había dicho eso, para encontrarse con el mismo chico encapuchado del conflicto del primer día- Hayato…''senseii¡'' –las últimas palabras la resalto en forma de burla y prepotencia- bueno… - el joven profesor se acercó hasta el pupitre de su alumno- Hayato , -lo llamo preocupada kokoro- Ni yo lo sé –sonrió , El curso ( casi ) completo lo miro incrédulo hasta la profesora kokoro casi sufre un desmayo- ¿Eres idiota de verdad no? –le contesto su alumno con una gotita en la frente- no sé si idiota, solo no me gusta hacer las clases demasiado pesadas, oh aburridas esto es arte, por lo tanto debe ser divertido y relajante, oye yo también fui alumno y se lo fastidioso que puede ser estudiar por más que te guste –poso su mano sobre la cabeza del encapuchado- Dimitri, ¿no? –El alumno quito su mano y asintió- Si quieres una clase recreativa debes llevarnos al museo de bellas artes profesor idiota… hump –cruzo los brazos- Bien esta dicho, ¡todos al museo! –grito emocionado el profesor a lo cual los demás sonrieron-_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•__._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_JAAAACKK! JACCKKKK ¡¿podemos comer curri para la cena?! ¡¿Por favor por favor?! –eran alrededor de las 6 y 30 el centro de la ciudad se encontraba lleno por el horario pico de las escuelas y los trabajos, gente iba gente venía y una pequeña pareja de adolecentes se encontraba haciendo las compras para la cena- primero faltas al colegio y ahora quieres curri, como pides el día de hoy – suspiro el joven que cargaba las bolsas de compras- Es que hoy es un día especial! Jack! –dijo emocionada la jovencita a su lado- además yo cocinare el curry!._

_Y bueno supongo que no es mala idea entonces –sonrió para luego despeinarla- anda vamos por el curry y ya vamos a casa se está haciendo tarde…. ¿Hum? –se detuvo por unos momentos en el aparador de una tienda de juguetes- ¿pasa algo Jack? –tsuki lo miro algo preocupada- ¿Hu? –Volteo a mirarla cuando escucho su voz- ah no, no es nada, no te preocupes –sonrió y siguió caminando- estoy segura que vio ese oso de felpa, ¿pero para quien será? –pensó la peli negra mirando el aparador- Tsukiii apúrate oh te voy a dejar atrás! –Grito Jack- Si hay voy! –le grito y salió corriendo- ¡Espérame Jack!._

_**Y al mismo tiempo….. En el museo de bellas artes**_

_-Todos los alumnos se encontraban divirtiéndose con las exposiciones de artes, admiraban las pinturas esculturas, grabados fotografías y demás, extasiados ya que no solo había de un genero aburrido y tradicional, sino que también gracias a los nuevos implementos del siglo XXI las artes habían tomado mas subgéneros, como el de terror y animaciones caricaturisticas en muchas formas aparte de las tradicionales, tatuajes series de televisión, música, etc.- Fue una gran idea Dimitri , gracias por ayudar al profesor Hayato –Kira se le acerco sonriendo para admirar la pintura que estaba observando Dimitri también- no fue nada … creo… -dijo sin voltearla a ver, ella lo volteo a ver curiosa pero no molesta- Al parecer a todos les gusto la idea de Dimitri-kun , ¿deberíamos hacer estas clases más seguido no lo cree Hayato sensei? –ambos observaban una exposición de arte egipcio- No me opongo, ¡hasta yo me estoy divirtiendo como infante! –Dibujo una amplia sonrisa- Además así mis alumnos se llevan mejor entre ellos –miro de reojo como los (pocos) estudiantes que tenia hoy se relacionaban mas entre ellos- humm... por cierto que hora es kokoro chan? –la miro curioso- bueno… déjeme ver creo que son las –levanto su brazo y miro en su reloj de muñeca- ¡AH PERO QE TARDE! -grito petrificada- ¡debíamos haber vuelto hace media hora! ¡Dios mío! –Los nervios se habían apoderado de la pelirroja profesora de Japón- kokoro chan… -Hayato intentaba hacer que volviera en sin pero ya era algo tarde, la profesora había entrado en algo que él había llamado con mucho cariño el estado… ''Neko''._

_(__**Traducción para los lectores:**__ el estado ''Neko'' es un apelativo cariñoso que Hayato invento, para este tipo de situaciones donde Kokoro pierde los estribos y el cielo se le viene encima, fácilmente explicado significa: Nervios, Esquizofrenia, Kokoro, On ) ( xD )_

_La directora nos va a matar, los alumnos llegaran tarde sin razón alguna ¡! Que haremos que haremos! –Caminaba de un lado a otro espantada- kokoro-chan… -el castaño se encontraba sentado mirándola ir y venir algo divertido- los padres nos demandaran, ¡dios! No puedo soportar todo lo que viene –cayó de rodillas al suelo algo pálida , entonces el profesor de ojos purpuras y lentes se dio cuenta que si se tardaba en detener el modo ''Neko'' la profesora partiría de este mundo(¿) - Kokoro chan… cálmese –se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse- nada de eso va a pasar , los alumnos pueden irse de aquí a su casa , y si alguno vive lejos yo me encargare de acompañarlos , por favor cálmese se va a desmayar de nuevo –rogo- ¿Hayato-sensei? –lo miro aun pálida y se sonrojo alejándose de golpe de el por la cercanía- co-comprendo… discul-disculpeme! –le dio la espalda totalmente nerviosa y apenada- soy una idiota perdí los estribos frente a Hayato-san! –Tapo su cara por la vergüenza mientras repetía eso en su mente- bien , -Hayato arqueo una ceja por el comportamiento de su compañera de trabajo , luego pego un chiflido y llamo a sus alumnos – es hora de que vamos yéndonos , supuestamente el horario de salida toco hace como 20 minutos –miro en su teléfono ya que Kokoro aun seguía de la misma forma que hace unos segundos - espero que hayan disfrutado la clase , mañana hablaremos mas sobre el tema , si pueden buscar información de alguna obra que les haya gustado , por mi perfecto , vayan a sus casa , y si alguno vive lejos haga el favor de comunicármelo , entendido? – Los miro fijamente a todos- Entendido!- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de sus alumnos- bien nos vemos mañana, por favor no se queden en ningún lugar, sin comunicarles a sus viejos –fue despidiéndose de uno por uno- bueno Kokoro-chan, ¿la acompaño hasta su casa? –poso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja quien dio un saltito por el susto y se giro bajando la vista para brindarle un escaso- ''no quiero ser una molestia''- como inocente colegiala, al o ji purpura le enterneció el acto de la profesora y le respondió que no era ninguna molestia, además debía acompañar a dos alumnos mas así que, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro-._

_-El día estaba finalizando, las clases habían sido interesantes y divertidas, los alumnos habían fortalecido lasos , Kokoro no había sufrido un desmayo el día de hoy , la directora no lo había regañado, había sido un día perfecto , su misión del todos los días había tenido éxito y lo único que el castaño pensaba era en llegar a su casa y tomar un baño ,cenar ''ligero'' , por así decirlo ya que era un maldito tragón y dormir , dormir como bebito- Bueno , Hayato , hoy no fue tan malo – se dijo así mismo- después de todo , poder pasar un día tan tranquilo con cómo está el mundo por el momento , es algo por lo que se debe agradecer … -observo en las calles como aun transmitían emisiones de noticieros sobre los atentados a las más importantes ciudades- vaya gente enferma –suspiro resignado-_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_Nos vemos, Maritza, que tengas linda noche… -la mujer mayor se encontraba saliendo del edificio a paso calmo hacia su auto para volver a su casa-_

_Igualmente Sra. directora maneje con cuidado –la despidió la portera mientras cerraba las puertas del colegio- no te preocupes, tu también ve con cuidado –levanto la mano y se despidió cruzando la calle, la portera acababa de cerrar todas las puertas y se disponía a salir, pero cuando poso un pie en la vereda del colegio algo le obstruyo el paso- Oh, buenas noches, ¿se te ofrece algo linda? –Pregunto- Haya..to… -soltó en voz algo baja por lo cual la portera no entendió muy bien y se lo hizo saber- disculpa querida , no te escuche ¿que dijiste? –se le acercó un poco para poder oír mejor-Busco a Hayato , Hayato Van Lyn , trabaja aquí? –cuestiono con tono decidido-  
_

_FIN : D_

_**Notas de la Escritora**__: Capitulo 3 terminado! , sigo sintiendo esa maldita sensación de inconformismo, Why? Why? Kami why?! . Bueno que se le va a hacer…. Dimitri sigue destruyendo Vidas xD y kira parece ser la única que por el momento quiere ser su amiga, interesante ¿no? , ¿no? Bueno :c_

_¿Kokoro Está enamorada de Hayato?_

_¿Quién coño es la persona que pregunta por Hayato y se lleva el título de cada capítulo?_

_¿Hayato es tan Estúpido como aparenta? __( i Love you Hayato-Sempai! __*w* )_

_¿Tsuki es la novia de Jack?_

_¿Ay Fucking YAOI AQUÍ!? …. Ah con respecto a eso notaran que implemente nuevos personajes en este capítulo, en realidad los di a conocer *-*_

_¡Ellos son Frederick Y William, una de mis tantas parejitas Yaoi ! ¿Podran adivinar cual de ellos pertenece a el juego? XD , Go GO Go! OwO_

_**Abracitos! C:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Traidor?**_

_Hayato… van lyn? –repitió sorprendida- exactamente –sentencio la joven con seriedad, frente a la portera que mantenía en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa y duda- Claro, el es profesor de esta institución, pero quien pregunta por él? –Su expresión de duda, cambio rápidamente por una de curiosidad- En que horarios lo puedo encontrar? –la joven ignoro totalmente cualquier otra pregunta oh tema que no tuviera que ver con lo que ella quería saber- b-bueno –algo intimidada por la personalidad tan directa de la muchachita delante suyo- de 3,30 a 6,30 pero a veces llega más tarde... No tiene un horario fijo, también puedes encontrarlo de 7 a 10 y 45 –sonrió- bien, muchas gracias –la desconocida anoto los horarios en su ante brazo para luego retirarse del lugar, dejando a una muy curiosa portera- Hayato picaron –pensó para sí misma con una mueca de burla-_

_Hummm… condenado muchacho otra vez tarde, será posible –susurro frustrantemente en su oficina muy molesta- ni Kokoro puede contra su impuntualidad, al parecer –suspiro resignada volteando a ver el reloj- ni modo… tendré que llevarte a tu curso y presentarte yo misma jovencita…-volteo su vista ahora hacia un costado de su escritorio - por mí no hay problema, Sr. Directora –la joven no puso expresión alguna, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la directora quien estaba un tanto curiosa por su actitud-seguramente, tendré reportes seguido de esta niña…- se dijo mentalmente a sí misma- Bien , sígueme por favor –se levanto de su silla para luego tomar paso guiando a la recién llegada hasta su curso- Espero puedas adaptarte bien , elegiste una modalidad excelente , espero que pronto tenga buenas noticias de tus calificaciones , por favor si tienes alguna duda oh incomodada no dudes en llegarte por la dirección –tomo la perilla de la puerta , haciéndose a un costado mientras abría para dejar que la alumna entrara primero- entendido… -afirmo la joven mientras se adentraba en el cuarto- ah y no menos importante… para mañana ya debes portar el uniforme de la institución –finalizo la directora para luego entrar con ella- U-uniforme? –la desconocida se sorprendió casi al punto de ponerse pálida antes esa palabra, la mujer mayor junto a ella arqueo una ceja confundida y asintió sin detener el paso- Buenas tardes alumnos… al parecer el profesor Hayato demorara unos minutos en llegar –todos se pusieron de pie ante la presencia de quien les ponía las amonestaciones- En fin, tendrán una nueva compañera, espero que la traten bien y puedan ayudarle para que se adapte –miro a la profesora Kokoro quien se encontraba en su escritorio- profesora, alumnos con su permiso , me retiro… -observo a todos haciendo un minúsculo ademan para que se sentaran y se retiro del lugar- Vaya, alumna nueva, mucho gusto yo soy Shiroi kokoro , tu profesora de apoyo –la pelirroja se le acerco amablemente ofreciéndole la mano y brindándole una reverencia leve- Eres japonesa? –fue lo único que pronuncio la joven frente a la profesora- efectivamente –sonrió kokoro- podrías decirnos tu nombre, y presentarte para saber más de ti? –Pregunto con respeto- Me llamo Grace, Grace Aneen, vengo de Canadá, supongo que, gusto de conocerlos… -dijo de forma sarcástica caminando hasta uno de los pupitres del fondo, mientras sus compañeros la miraban de forma peculiar- Bien… -con una gotita anime- Gracias por presentarte Grace-chan espero que tú y tus compañeros se lleven bien. Bueno, por favor, saquen sus cuadernos hoy escribiremos unas cuantas teorías cortas–sonrió la profesora de voluptuosas curvas- Si, si –respondieron los demás-_

_**Mientras tanto en el más allá (¿?):**_

_-BASTARDOOOOOOOOOOOO! SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAS EN ESTE INSTANTE, MALDITO GEMINIS!-virgo estaba hecha una completa furia, gracias a la broma de géminis el día anterior, por lo que tomo la decisión final de ir personalmente hasta el santuario de géminis y matarlo (hipotéticamente) con sus propias manos- SE BIEN, QUE ESTAS ESCONDIENDOTE POR AHÍ, RATA ASQUEROSA, SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE YO MISMA!- Grito a todo pulmón- por Zeus, mujer… eres bastante escandalosa… sabias que el enojarte a diario, te envejece? Ah no espera más vieja que tú no se puede estar –una risa burlona se escucho desde lo más obscuro del santuario, donde se encontraba el trono de Géminis- Estúpido…. –la diosa de virgo como acto de que estaba en su límite de paciencia, lanzo una llamarada de gran cantidad hacia ese lugar, esperando dejar cenizas del condenado que se tomaba el tiempo de aguarle los días-Oye, oye…. Que temperamento… tu puesto no va en lo más mínimo con tu actitud… Hitori de virgo… -su tono de burla cambiaba drásticamente por uno de seriedad, al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer las llamas- Vienes a mi casa, y encima con intención de 'acecinarme'… no, no, no acaso a su alteza modales no le enseñaron?-sonrió- tu, hablándome a mí de modales?... por favor… -cruzo los brazos- vez, ahí si tienes razón… -soltó una carcajada el santo de las sombras – en fin, cariño que carajos quieres.. Sabes estaba ocupado… ¿en que puedo ayudarla mi señora?-canto las últimas palabras irrespetuosamente- Death simbol, ya empezó… para mi gran desgracia necesito que estés presente, ya que sorpresivamente alguien –lo señalo- decidió volverse juguete de Hades, desde que llego aquí… además, me sorprende que no estés saltando en una pata en nuestras reuniones, el más interesado de que me largue de mi puesto… ¿no eras tú?...Ryushin Ojos de muerte Van Lyn? - Vaya, vaya que nostalgia, nadie me llamaba así desde, no se… ¿desde que estaba vivo? , cuanto habrá pasado ya… 100.000 ah no espera 300.000 años, como pasa el tiempo… ya ni recordaba que antes fui humano… y estas en lo cierto… -junto las palmas de sus manos y apoyo sus codos en los sobre brazos de su trono- la verdadera pregunta es… te irás virgo? Por que las personas como tu… inmundas, no dejan algo que valoran así como así… te conozco mejor que nadie, cariño… -amplio su sonrisa mientras se desvanecía de su trono- ¿tu, conocerme? –Hitori no se inmuto, sabía perfectamente que Géminis era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba meter suspenso, y provocar a los demás, además alguien al servicio de hades, jamás podría tocarla- Exacto…-su sonrisa, adopto un aire demoniaco (sexy (?)okeyno) , de por si sus colmillos eran grandes, pero en estos momentos se veían mas afilados, Géminis había sujetado brutamente del mentón a virgo sobreponiendo sus rostros muy cerca, El ( Dragón de hades ) era mucho , mucho más alto que Hitori, por lo cual tubo que agacharse un poco ante esta- Bastardo.. como es que… -La virgen de Zeus se encontraba pasmada, se suponía que ella al ser la más cercana a él todo poderoso Dios , jamás podría ser tocada por nadie que no tuviera el mismo puesto, y menos por alguien al servicio del Demonio mas ruin- como es que ,qué?... ah te refieres ah esto..-apretó mas sus garras contra el delicado rostro de virgo- no lo recuerdas?... te estás debilitando… -pronuncio de una forma infantil- Tu sagrada protección, en estos momentos es casi nulo… -volvió a dibujar su sonrisa soberbia y burlona- pero descuida… no tengo intención de lastimarte… por el momento…. –la soltó con brusquedad- virgo.. Mira nada más... Te has puesto pálida… -rio- cállate…. –apretó los puños y dientes- como te atreviste a tocarme… ¡ALGUIEN TAN IMPURO COMO TU! –de por si el carácter de virgo era inestable, y al estar ante esta situación sus emociones se habían volcado… la habían humillado… y de la peor forma- Vamos cálmate… oh es que acaso, ¿quieres comenzar una pelea? ¿Hum? –Observo los puños de su acompañante- ''Hi-Tori'' (pajarito de fuego).  
Si vuelves, a presentar unas de estas… recibirás un castigo géminis…-le lanzo la nota que el había dejado antes- no mereces mi tiempo… -lo miro asesinamente, y se marcho tragándose toda su furia, dejando a un Géminis con un papel pegado a la cara y algo sorprendido. Ella sabía perfectamente el por qué de las provocaciones del sirviente de hades…y mas el por qué eran más seguidas en estos últimos tiempos- Por cierto… deberías quitarte esa capucha de la cara... ¿Crees que te ves cool con el hecho, de solo mostrar tus repugnantes dientes? –Lo miro de reojo- idiota… -Por su parte el cara de carta (¿?) sonrió- Vaya temperamento… -observo la carta que hora estaba en sus manos- dentro de todo, fue una buena broma… creo que tengo talento para esto… -amplio su sonrisa- oh tu que crees…Mayu-chan?–Volteo en dirección a su trono dejando ver sentada una figura femenina , de exageradas curvas y cabello negro azulina dos, gruesos labios, y pocas vestiduras, quien solo le brindo una sonrisa coqueta en respuesta afirmativa.-_

_**Las clases habían tomado su primer receso... Por ende todos los alumnos aprovechaban para charlar, jugar, coquetear etc. (no es que la escritora lo haga muy a menudo… casi ni me presento a clases... por favor disculpar la falta de imaginación (¿?).**_

_Hola, hola! , Grace, cierto? –la recién llegada levanto la vista, para encontrarse con una diminuta figura femenina de cabellos blancos- y tu, quien eres? –dijo sin tacto- ah pues, mi nombre es Kira –dijo en tono alegre- mucho gusto de conocerte! –Hizo su tan particular pose de la victoria, haciendo que Grace la mirara raro.- Okey… Y que quieres?... –esa enana le resultaba extraña y no tenía la mas mínima gana de hacer amigos- Nada en particular, solamente queríamos ser tus amigos… -sonrió nuevamente y se movió para dejar a la vista a un muchacho mas ( mucho, pero sin exagerar(¿?) alto que ella, de cabellos grises ,tez clara, y campera obscura con capucha- El es Dimitri-lo señalo, el joven de capucha, miro a nueva sin hacer ni decir nada- Es de mala educación.. no saludar a una compañera… -otra muchacha de cabellos negros, apareció golpeando en el estomago a Dimitri de sorpresa- Esto… hola.. –Al peli gris no le quedo más que saludar, sobando su pobre estomago- Y ella –señalo a la recién llegada- Es Luna-chan! –la peliblanca abrazo a Tsuki con cariño- Are, Are a mí también me da gusto verte, Kira-chaaan! –la peli negra correspondió el abrazo y miro a Grace- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tsuki Ognat, espero y nos llevemos bien –le extendió la mano- ni modo… -Grace acepto el saludo y , respondió saludando a los otros dos- Por cierto, que lindo color de cabello tienes Grace-chan –comento tsuki al ver el color de un verde vibrante pero opaco combinado con negro en los cabellos lacios de Grace- Gracias... –Dijo toscamente la peli-verde- Porque te viniste de Canadá, hasta Rusia… -Dimitri no era un joven como los demás, era directo, inteligente y bastante confiable se notaba en tono de voz y en su mirada seria- Estudios…-Respondió la canadiense- Oh, Canadá debe de ser muy bonito, tenias muchos amigos en tu vieja escuela?-se unió a la conversación Tsuki- Si, eso creo… -Tsuki por su parte era una chica, amigable, bonita y al parecer cuidaba mucho su aspecto- Dinos Grace, que tipo de música te gusta?-pregunto entusiasmada Kira- Hum.. Rock-punk, rock, de los 80, y otros tipos, menos la cumbia y esas cosas de regatón... Que salen ahora... –Respondió sin interés alguno en la charla- GENIAAAL –soltó un grito la peliblanca emocionada, abrazando de golpe a Grace- A mí también me gusta el Rock-Punk!, seremos buenas amigas!-Dimitri las separo, ya que por el abrazo de Kira, Grace se estaba poniendo azul- Deberías tener más cuidado de, como y donde abrazas a la gente-sermono a la o ji-purpura- Perdón, es que me emocione-se disculpo la más pequeña entre los demás alumnos- No pasa nada...-Dijo Grace, en cuanto a Kira, era una chica muy activa, parecía ser algo floja por momentos, pero era agradable, tan malas compañías dentro de todo no tenia, pensó para sí misma Grace-_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_**En, la misma hora pero no en el mismo lugar (¿?)**_

_-Tas… que fácil…. Vamos, Vamos, eso es todo lo que el jugador de Cáncer, puede hacer? , Carajo creí que esto sería más divertido… -pateo el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre frente a ella- Ni modo… uno menos… ¿cuántos me faltaran? –Suspiro con decepción mientras contaba sus dedos el número de jugadores que le faltaba eliminar- dos, cuatro, bien me faltan siete… -dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, retirándose del lugar- Sempaii…deberías de darme trabajos un poco más complicados… -su figura Esbelta desaparecía poco a poco entre la noche-_

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_-Noticias de último minuto, varios homicidios se han confirmado en 4 de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, todos ellos influencias mayoritarias de la economía mundial, ¿será un nuevo movimiento de la fuerza terrorista que amenazo con estados unidos? Por el momento eso todavía no se ah confirmado, lo que si sabemos , es que todos los cuerpos yacían superpuestos unos con otros colgados como pieles de animales, una verdadera pesadilla,-se mostraban imágenes capturadas por las cámaras en el lugar de los hechos-El presidente de ya ah sido trasladado para dar una conferencia sobre la seguridad mundial-de un momento a otro la televisión se apago callando al reportero escandaloso- Son como cuervos, con todo esto-una ronca voz dejo escuchar su enojo en cada palabra que pronunciaba- Vamos Freddy-chan, no debes de ponerte mal has hecho un gran trabajo, pronto lo atraparas-la voz dulce y tierna de su secretario, ayudo a que su mente se des-estresara un poco- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el terrorista, William-lo corrigió ,prendiendo un cigarrillo y tirándole el humo en el rostro del peli naranja quien tocio por la acción tan grosera del mayor- ya te eh dicho que soy Wi-chan! Malote… -frunció levemente el seño- y ¿a que te refieres con eso?-pregunto curioso- ¿Porque, el terrorista después de haber atacado a la potencia mundial, luego decidió atacar ciudades de menor escala?, y ¿por qué no ah dejado pista alguna? Una bandera, una insignia ¿algo que lo identificara? Si te pones a pensarlo-abrió su gabinete y saco algunas fotos para enseñárselas a William- Estas...-señalo- son de los cuerpos de los heridos en cada golpe contra , muchos con heridas leves, hematomas pero aun siguen vivos, bueno la mayoría-lo miro fijamente- y estas… -señalo unas cuantas mas- son de los cuerpos de los economistas acecinados recientemente, cuerpo intacto, sin embargo varios órganos dañados, golpes internos, hemorragias cerebrales, de la nada, demasiado peculiar… -suspiro cerrando sus ojos y llevando su cigarrillo a la boca- algún tipo de veneno? –pregunto el anaranjadito con inocencia, el no sabía nada de esto, solo hacia la papelería- No, sería una buena hipótesis – el castaño analizo con cuidado la cooperación de su compañerito mientras recostaba su mentón sobre su mano que estaba sobre la mesa - pero es mas complicado que eso, porque un terrorista, que odia al país, mataría a personas que se estaban encargando de arruinar la bolsa de valores de new york, para beneficiar a los dañados por el país que el mismo odia? No debería ayudarlos?, y sin dejar este detalle a menos, se encontró una cicatriz en cada cuerpo, exactamente en el mismo lugar, del mismo tamaño, no es una bala, parece ser una flecha, pero lo curioso es que no se encontró resto de metal oh algo parecido a esto en los cuerpos…-revolvía una y otra vez las hojas de la información recopilada hasta ahora, tratando de armar cada parte del rompecabezas, al mismo tiempo William lo miraba sonriente- ¿Qué , que pasa? –Pregunto Frederick- no nada… es que te ves guapo mientras piensas –sonrió sonrojado, el uke de cabellos naranjas y ojos grisáceos- no deberías esforzarte tanto… lo atraparas o los atraparas, como sea, siempre cumples con tu trabajo-se acerco lo suficiente hasta su castaño amigo y beso su frente- iré a prepararte un café, no tardo-lo observo a los ojos para más tarde darse vuelta y salir de la oficina dejando a un Frederick con una sonrisa que apenas se notaba- Wi-chan despreocupado… ni modo –volvió a revisar los papeles , pegándoles otra leída rápida-¿¡Porque carajos nace cada loco que me da trabajo y más trabajo?!-dejo caer su rostro contra la mesa- ¡Malditos genios del mal!…. Los odio._

✫_¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._ _¸.•°*"˜˜" ..__¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•._

_**Volviendo con nuestro amado colegio (¿?) ( que ni nombre tiene xD )**_

_-El timbre que indicaba la finalización del infierno, digo, digo las horas escolares, había tocado ya y todos los alumnos salían como manadas hambrientas de cada curso- Por, fin! , sentía que me dormía con cada teoría… -un particular grupo de 4 personas eran los únicos que salían al último- las clases sin el profesor Hayato son aburridas… -Grace no sabía cómo había terminado, tan cercana a esos 4, Dimitri no le molestaba pero Kira y Tsuki eran algo… algo... No sabía cómo expresarlo- No sé de qué se quejan, algo de conocimiento escrito no le cae mal a nadie,-y al final para rematarla, había asistido al colegio sin encontrase con su objetivo, ósea que todo había sido al reverendo comino- ¿Grace? –la pelinegra había notado que Grace estaba en su mundo, mientras ellos conversaban- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto con una cara de preocupación- Si, no es nada… -los tres junto a ella la miraron desconfiados pero sabían que no debían sofocarla con sus preguntas- Deberíamos hacer algo esta tarde! , Para festejar que nos hicimos amigos-sugirió una emocionada Kira- No es una mala idea… -agrego Tsuki- Estoy algo ocupado estos días, ¿por qué no el fin de semana? –Dimitri, a diferencia de las dos jóvenes, tenía sus propios planes entre semanas- Bueno, ¿tú qué dices Grace? –la peli verde levanto los hombros en señal de que le daba igual- Esta decidido, aremos una juntada! –Grito emocionado la o ji-lila, por otra parte, en una de las aulas del colegio una fuerte discusión se escuchaba- ¡SERA POSIBLE! , ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE LLEGAR A ESTAS HORAS! .  
¿Escuchan eso? –pregunto el peli-gris, asomándose a las persianas- es la voz de la profesora kokoro… -Todos menos Grace se asomaron también para ver a quien le gritaba- perdone, es que me desvele anoche, y el despertador no me despertó –la disculpa se escuchaba apenada, y era la voz de un hombre, y por lo patético de la escusa, no podía ser ni más ni menos que..- Hayatoo sensei! –susurraron todos al mismo tiempo sin despegar sus orejas de la ventana, Grace al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos abruptamente- vaya profesor , que es… ah estas horas ya es exagerado… –chasqueo la lengua el Genio serio del grupo- Oigan, alguien vio a donde fue Grace? –Pregunto una preocupada Kira, al ver las cosas de su compañera en el suelo-¡Hayato! –el castaño profesor, se dio la vuelta al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre, lo mismo hizo la pelirroja que se encontraba con el- esperen, esa no es la voz de Grace?-dijo Tsuki del otro lado de la ventana, de un segundo a otro el profesor cuatro ojos paso de estar parado a caer al suelo con un peso extra sobre el- ¡Traidor! –susurro una cansada peli verde sobre de él sujetándolo del cuello de su playera –_

_**Fin ouo**_

_**Notas de la Escritora**__: ¿Algo difícil de entender? Bueno si lo entendieron son unos putos geniso e_e_

_La historia de nuestro querido (solo por mi(¿) xD ) Sensei Hayato Sempai! Se está revelando poco a poco ¿ no es lindo? xD *-*_

_¡Alguien está comenzando con el juego, antes que los demás pudieran darse cuenta! ¿Quién será? , ¿Trabajara para alguien? xD_

_¿Cómo que los chicos se llevan bien rápidamente OuO y cada día se nota el cariño de Kokoro no?_

_Esperen el CapiN5 :'D , que no será tan decepcionante ( oh eso espero xD )_

_**Abracitos! C:**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Dos presas Gordas ( xD )**

_-__**Como diablos es que eres tan bueno en esto… es injusto…**_

_**-Vamos, vamos no es para tanto… es solo practica…**_

_**-Carajo... Eso dices siempre... Pero ayer gaste todo mi dinero en las maquinitas y ni así…**_

_**-Idiota, sabes que puedes venir a practicar todas las veces que quieras… cuida tu dinero –le da un golpe en la nuca-**_

_**-niños la merienda ya esta lista! –una voz maternal se escucho proveniente de la cocina, y los dos jovencitos inmediatamente se pusieron de pie- que te parece una carrera, eh hayato? –sonrío el más alto de los dos- y el que gane, ¿se queda con una factura extra? Si me gusta la idea –dijo entusiasmado el nombrado- bien, en ese caso espero y puedas seguirme el paso, ¡tortuga con anteojos! –su amigo sonrío y hecho corrida dejando muy atrás a su compañero- ¿¡QUE!? Oye...¡ Eso es trampa! –El niño de anteojos se asusto y lo siguió como pudo, pronto sus figuras desaparecían en el estrecho pasillo a la cocina, casi ni se las distinguía ya, lo cual era problema para alguien que se encontraba espiando desde la puerta de su cuarto- quisiera que mi hermano.. Jugara así conmigo…. Hayato idiota... Por culpa del mi hermano ya no juega tanto conmigo, ojala pierda. –Susurro entrando por completo a su habitación-.**_

_Eh? –Pregunto un confundido castaño tendido en el suelo- ¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARME ASI, IDIOTA! –el rostro de Grace estaba serio y cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados, su seño se encontraba muy fruncido y apretaba sus puños en los cuales estaba sujetada la prenda del profesor, Hayato levanto una ceja y tomo delicadamente el rostro de la joven para que levantara la vista, no tenía idea de quién era, pero tal vez se había confundido de persona- ¿Disculpa? –la miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella se sorprendía un poco por la acción de la persona que ella había tirado al suelo, Kokoro observaba la escena y sobre todo a la alumna nueva, ¿que tenía que ver ella con su profesor?- Hayato... Tu –la peli-verde apretó mas el agarre de la camisa, quitando su mentón de las manos manteniendo su mirada en el suelo-._

_**-Hermano…**_

_**-¿hm? Ah hola Grace!, ¿que pasa?**_

_**-Quien ese niño que viene seguido a casa últimamente…**_

_**-¿Te refieres a Hayato? Es un amigo, nos conocimos en la escuela… cierto no te lo había presentado…**_

_**-Tiene cara de idiota…**_

_**-Haha, que mala, pero sabes –se acerco a ella- no se lo digas a nadie, tienes razón es algo distraído…**_

_**-i-d-i-o-t-a –se burlo la pequeña frente a su hermano mayor-**_

_Grace-chan, ¿estas bien? –se acerco la pelirroja preocupada por la joven- que dijiste… -hayato volteo su rostro y miro con los ojos abiertos a Kokoro- repíteme el nombre… -su tono era serio demasiado extraño en el- I-D-I-O-T-A –cada letra fue cantada con un singular tono de niña mimada, que según el cuatro ojos solo una persona podía tener, miro a la niña sobre de él fijamente examinando, cada detalle de ella , su piel sus ojos , hasta su olor- Que chistoso, por un momento creí que eras una vieja amiga… -sonrió inocente- ¿sabes? ¡Su tonito de bebe de mami te sale igual! Hasta te llamas igual, que loco –rio divertido, Grace se sonrojo por la vergüenza de cómo la había llamado, le pego una bofetada por su estupidez- ¡soy yo maldita sea, soy Grace la pendeja que dejaste tirada en el hospital! ¿De verdad no tienes cerebro? –Grito mientras lo agitaba de aquí para allá brutamente- ¡¿GRACE?! –Grito Hayato entre zarandeo y zarandeo, con los ojos dándole vuelta- como es que, llegaste aquí, y espera un momento…–tomo los brazos de su amiga (¿?) , para que ya no lo agitara se puso de pie levantando a Grace a la vez , no era gran esfuerzo él era alto y tenía fuerza, Grace era … joven todavía…- que diablos te hiciste en el pelo? –miro el color verdoso en los cabellos de la que ahora estaba siendo sostenida de los brazos por el castaño- y sobre todo… -miro rápidamente a sus piernas- Grace tu… -la peli-verde le dio una patada en el rostro haciendo que el grandote callara y la soltase al mismo tiempo- tarado… pasaron muchas cosas.. ¡Pero sobre todo! Tu… -lo señalo molesta- tienes que darme aun más ¡explicaciones!-estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el profesor nuevamente pero una dulce voz la detuvo- Hayato-sensei! –era Kokoro quien se había acercado a ayudar a su colega ante el golpe de la nueva alumna problemática-¿ se encuentra bien? –Le pregunto asustada- no te preocupes, no me dolió... Estoy acostumbrado –sonrió el o ji-purpura calmando a la pelirroja- pervertido… -susurro Grace, al ver la preocupación de Kokoro por él, y sobre todo al analizar las exuberantes curvas de la profesora-._

_**Dejando de lado el lio, en la escuela… habían líos más interesantes en nuestros otros protagonistas… exactamente a las 3300 horas en el palacio de quien según ellos cuidaban de nosotros los mortales... (¿?): El salón de juegos sagrado (¿?)**_

_Tauro: CARAJOOOO…NOOO…NOOO…MIERDAAAA!_

_Capricornio: ya deja de gritar así, es solo un partido de metegol, que exagerado…_

_Tauro: -con lagrimillas en forma de cascada- díselo al bastardo de géminis… me gano todo el dinero de la semana… cabronazo como es que ganas…_

_Géminis: -con una sonrisa burlona lanzando al aire y atrapando todas las monedas del dinero de tauro- venga, venga hombre, capricornio tiene razón, ¿cómo gano? –puso su dedo índice en si mejilla simulando que pensaba- no te diré, ¿me crees tan idiota amigo? –Le saco la lengua-_

_Tauro: tu, ¡bastardo! –salto por sobre la mesa de metegol para matar a géminis quien solo reía y escapaba bien gay mente provocando mas a tauro-_

_Capricornio: vaya, será que nunca eh pasado mucho tiempo con géminis pero… de cierta forma es divertido... –Soltó una leve carcajada-_

_Aries: -sentado tomando una limonada- ¿por qué será que casi nunca salía de su casa?_

_Leo: era mejor así... Siempre fue una busca líos... Y no ah cambiado... –dijo con molestia-_

_Acuario: pero es tan ¡lindo!_

_Géminis: -apareció entre todos ellos, abrazando a leo y a acuario- Lose, soy irresistible... ¿oh no leo-kun? –Imito un tono de homosexual y beso sorpresivamente a leo y luego desaparecer porque tauro ya lo había visto – ( _ˇωˇ)

_Leo: (Ó-Ó) ¡ ¿qué diablos?! ¡BASTARDO!_

_Acuario: (TT-TT) no se vale yo también quiero un beso de ¡géminis-kun! (TT3TT)_

_Leo: donde se metió ese condenado marica (Ó_Ó) –buscando por todos lados para cargárselo-_

_Tauro: -quien ya había visto a géminis de hace rato, había cerrado sus ojos para atacarlo sin percatarse de que él, ya no estaba en ese lugar, sin perder tiempo, se cargo a todo y todos los que estaban en su camino-_

_Leo, Acuario, Aries, Capricornio y el resto: TAUROO ESPERAA! (O_O)¡! _(⊙＿⊙)!

_-__**25 minutos de ruido de destrucción y cosas rotas (¿?)-**_

_Todos: (¬¬U) tauro….._

_Tauro: (Q_Q) es que quería mi dinero –dijo avergonzado- (U_U)_

_**Mientras tanto: en el santuario de virgo….**_

_Libra: al parecer lo que le dijiste dio resultados, géminis jamás se nos había integrado desde hace ya mucho ¿no? –Mirando por la ventana-_

_Virgo: lo debe haber hecho porque trama algo, el nunca hace nada sin que ese algo tenga como resultado cabrearme… estúpido –gruño desde su trono-_

_Libra: vamos no parece ser tan malo –sonríe-_

_Virgo: dime, que tenías que decirme del juego… -suspira cansada, cambiando de tema-_

_Libra: te gustaran estas noticas… un jugador ya se ah estado moviendo rápido… -se acerco a su superior- 4 jugadores ya están fuera… entre todos ellos cáncer , que fue el ultimo_

_Virgo: por fin buenas noticias… -suspiro y cruzo las piernas- así debe ser, mi energía se agota rápidamente, esto da asco- pensó -_

_Libra: ¿Virgo sama? –Pregunto al ver que esta estaba en sus pensamientos-_

_Virgo: eh? –la miro- hm bueno ¿quién es el que esta poniéndome las cosas ininteresantes? –Pregunto sin curiosidad-_

_Libra: Sagitario… está haciendo buen trabajo tal vez todo termine rápido…._

_Virgo: Sagitario…. –repitió en voz baja- bien, ya puedes retirarte –hizo un ademan para que libra se marchara-_

_Libra: con su permiso… -realizo una reverencia sumisa como era debido y se retiro-_

_**Volviendo con los mortales (¿?): luego de terminar las presentaciones y eso... (¿?)**_

_Vaya, así que resultaron ser amigos de la infancia, que lindo –sonrió la ojitos celestes con ternura- no tanto, si te pones de mi lugar –agrego Hayato al recordar su larga amistad con la niña que estaba a su lado mirándolo asesinamente por sus comentarios agresivos hacia ella- técnicamente, nunca iba a ser mi amigo si no fuera por mi hermano, la vida es tan jodida –cruzo sus brazos soltando un bufido fingiendo enojo- Yo también te quiero , Grace… -dijo con sarcasmo el castaño achinando sus ojos al mirarla, Kokoro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada leve, era cómica esa escena mas porque su colega y amigo actuaba como niño al que le quitaban su juguete con sus gestos y su forma de cambiar el tono de su voz, y Grace por su forma de enojarse y hacer berrinchitos-._

_Bien ¿saben qué?, no puedo perder más mi tiempo, en estas tonteras de mujeres –Dimitri tomo sus cosas y se alejo despidiéndose muy a su forma de sus compañeras, quien solo lo miraron, excepto Kira, Kira lo despidió con un gesto amable. Hasta hace un momento los tres amigos habían ocupado su tiempo , en descubrir por qué Grace había entrado como loca al curso donde estaban los profesores , y sobre todo , por que duraban tanto charlando- Tsuki, ya se está haciendo tarde… mejor se lo preguntamos mañana , ¿no crees?-sugirió la peli-blanca dejando paso para un bostezo, estaba cansada- Bueno, si tienes razón –despego la oreja de la ventana y le sonrió a su amiga- ella nos lo contara mañana , y si no lo hace , se lo sacamos a la fuerza! –Levanto su tono de voz, con una emoción que a Kira le pareció innecesaria, pero ella asintió- sí, bueno Tsuki-chan, nos vemos el lunes ¿sí? –beso la mejilla de la pelinegra y se marcho rumbo a su casa, su hermano ya debería estar buscándola como loca, se había tardado- Adiós, Kira-chan! –la despidió Tsuki con alegría- bien, ahora a mi ¡casa!, ya paso mucho de que no eh visto a ¡Jack! –Adopto una pose de decisión y comenzó el paso rumbo a la casa de Jack, pero antes de poder cruzar la calle se detuvo escondiéndose en la pared, como un puto ninja. Alguien estaba saliendo del colegio-._

_-Ni, modo te quedaras en mi casa, como es que no llamas primero, ¿digo, no? (¬_¬)_

_-yo, bueno, perdí tu numero (¬3¬U)_

_-Hayato-san, ya deje de regañar a Grace, vino hasta aquí por usted_

_-Yo… bueno está bien ya me callo, kokoro-chan_

_\- Gracias profe kokoro!_

_\- De nada, Grace-chan (^_^), bueno nos vemos el lunes que tengan lindo fin de!_

_-¿La llevamos a su casa? Es tarde y peligroso_

_\- Si, mas con sus curvas, se la pueden mandar profe,¡ conste que Hayato piensa lo mismo!_

_\- Etto…._

_\- Yo jamás eh dicho ¡ESO!_

_Son los profesores, y ¿Grace? –La pelinegra estaba escondida, viendo como los tres se iban juntos- ¿se conocerán de otro lado? –tenía mucha curiosidad, pero decidió dejarlo de lado, Jack la esperaba en casa, decir esa frase le hacía sentir bonito, por lo cual se sonrojo- Nuestra…casa…. –luego de todo eso, se marcho sin percatarse que en todo este corto tiempo alguien la estaba observando-._

_-¿Estás segura?, no tiene ni pinta de ser... –Dos figuras se encontraban en lo más alto de un edificio cerca del colegio, observando a la pelinegra durante estos pocos minutos… y también a donde iba-_

_-Cariño, las apariencias engañan… -esta última tenía una voz más femenina y seductora, se encontraba de piernas cruzadas sentada, mientras la otra figura estaba parada junto a ella- Al parecer, tenemos dos peces gordos, juntos… peculiar –estaba obscuro ya que la noche envolvía la ciudad, pero aun así pudo distinguirse una sonrisa maliciosa, brillando, casi como la luz de la luna-_

_-¿Hm?... ¿A qué te refieres? –La figura que se encontraba de pie, no lograba entender del todo, ¿dos peces gordos?, ella solo podía ver uno, que caminaba junto a tsuki- E-eh, Mayumi-chan… Das miedo cuando te pones así…–Trago saliva, y sudo frio, la sonrisa de su compañera, era tan burlona y maliciosa, parecía como un cazador que tenía en la mira a una suculenta presa-._

_**Fin OuO**_

_**Notas de la escritora: **__lalalalallalalalalalalala! ¿Bueno que tal va? –sabe que no es lo suficientemente atrapante pero es lo que sale a la weona(¿)- En fin pobre Hayato ahora tendrá que cargar con una amiga en su casa , que encima le jode la vida con las exuberantes curvas de kokoro ( hasta yo le daría duro y parejo a la japonesa *w* ) jhsjashaksj_

_Bueno Un saludo c: a __Tess Mackinon__ La creadora de Grace, como aporte para este lindo Fic!_

_¿Qué estará tramando Ryushin?_

_¿Les gustaría saber un poco de la historia del hermano de Grace con Hayato?_

_Advertencia: el único yaoi por aquí es FredyWilliam ¿comprendido? Bien_

_**Abracitos! C:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo-6**_

_\- Ja-Jack… perdón, yo… -Las lagrimas surgían sin que ella podría evitarlo, había cometido un ¿error? Solo quería ayudarlo pero al parecer nada le salió bien-._

_\- No tenías ni el más mínimo, ¡derecho! –La ira lo invadió, no pudo contenerse, se acerco a ella, y la abofeteo con rabia, dejando a la joven totalmente abrumada y temblando en el suelo-_

_\- yo… yo solo quería que ya no sufrieras mas, quería que sonrieras sinceramente, quería ayudar…. –tenía miedo y dolor, el suelo estaba frio, pero ella se quedo ahí, tratando de parar su llanto sin ningún resultado positivo-_

_\- No eres quien para meterte en mi vida, Tsuki… -dijo en tono firme, apretando los puños, mirándola de una forma realmente tosca y penetrante-._

_**Lunes por la mañana: 9:45 am Armario del colegio.**_

_-Maldita sea, esto de tener que proporcionar material educativo está acabando con mis esperanzas de viajar la semana que viene a la expo , mi dinero desaparece sin que yo me dé cuenta, -soltó un suspiro decepcionado, un mechón de su largo y castaño cabello se había salido de su lugar, metió su mano en un bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saco un clip de niña color negro- creo que tengo que cortarme el pelo, hm aunque sería un desperdicio batalle mucho para tenerlo tan largo como me gusta- su rostro adopto una pequeña mueca de frustración al ver que ese mechón le estaba dando batalla al no quedar agarrado con el clip- Ni modo… supongo que al ser profesor , ya no puedo darme los gustos que cuando era más joven-sonrió, el mechón había quedado sujeto ya, poso sus manos sujetando su cintura sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- Bueno ahora que recuerdo, estaba haciendo algo –rasco su nuca, su tan común e incorregible tic , observando el montón de cajas que tenía en frente- Hm, menudo lio, ¿cómo encontrare lo que necesito para clase? –Soltó otro suspiro dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente juntos con su cabeza despeinándose completamente- ¡Carajo! –noto su error, levanto el rostro y todo el pelo estaba sobre sus ojos, con poca paciencia volvió a acomodárselo con los clips, poniéndolo todo hacia atrás con algo de dificultad- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –algo se acerco a él, tomando sus manos ayudándolo a peinarse. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Hayato ya que el, sabía que aparte de él en esa habitación no había nadie , cuando su vista estuvo al descubierto, no puedo ver el rostro de nadie, comenzó a sudar frio y a ponérsele la piel como gallina- Bien Hayato , no seas idiota , no te puedes asustar-pensó-, no hay nadie , pero.. Si escuche que me hablaban y hasta…-recordó la sensación de que alguien lo tomaba de las manos, arrugo un poco la nariz y bajo lentamente la vista, ¡todavía lo sentía y allí estaba!. ¡Algo le estaba tomando de la mano! , se asusto y por acto seguido cayó al piso sentado totalmente pálido, la cosa extraña que le había hablado y tocado le imito quedando uno frente al otro mirándose-._

_\- ¡Quién diablos eres tú! –Grito el profesor señalando a la cosa frente a él-_

_\- ¡L-lo lo siento! Yo… yo solo. Espera un momento –parpadeo varias veces y se acerco al profesor achinando los ojos como si tratara de reconocerlo- ¡HAYATO SENSEI! –Exclamo con sorpresa-_

_\- ¡AH! –grito aun mas pálido el castaño, al escuchar su nombre venir, de lo que él pensaba ser un espirito oh algo por el estilo- espera… -callo de golpe- como es que me conoces… eres algún espíritu de mi vida pasada? –Pregunto con curiosidad-._

_\- ¡¿eh?! –aquellas palabras se oía como un insulto, estaba bien que ella fuera pálida pero tampoco para la exageración. Una venita le apareció en la frente, se puso de pie y pateo al profesor ofendida- ¡SOY TSUKI! , ¡TSUKI OGNAT!_

_\- AAUCH! –se quejo, pero luego cayó en la realidad que los fantasmas no golpeaban (¿?), la miro sorprendido- ¿Tsuki? –Repitió confundido, tratando de recordar si había escuchado ese nombre antes- ¿Tsuki Ognat? , por alguna extraña razón siento que ya eh escuchado ese nombre… -dijo pensativo- ¡Ah ya se! ¡Eres la niña de mi clase! , ¿No? –sonrió-_

_\- ¿Acaso, te olvidas tan rápidamente de tus alumnos? –con una gotita anime-_

_\- Son demasiados –dijo apoyando sus manos detrás de, él para sentirse más cómodo, aun seguía en el piso y no tenía intención de ponerse de pie- no soy bueno recordando nombres –la miro-._

_\- Vaya –ella se puso de pie, limpiando sus ropas- es la primera vez que escucho eso de un profesor –dijo divertida-_

_\- no soy como debería ser realmente un profesor –amplio su sonrisa- bueno, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca- tenemos clases , hasta en la tarde ¿cierto?._

_\- Si, profesor –su cara cambio bruscamente por unos segundo ante la pregunta de su presencia en esos momentos, pero la disimulo bien- Bueno y-._

_\- ¿Me vas a mentir? –la interrumpió - Soy malo para recordar nombres, pero soy bueno detectando las mentiras, Tsuki –su tono no tenia emoción y su cara tampoco, la miro fijo pero como si a la vez no lo hiciera, su postura en el piso cambio, esta vez adopto una de indio apoyando sus codos en las rodillas sin dejar de mirarla, no le gustaba las mentiras en lo más mínimo-._

_\- ¿Eh? – se asusto al ver que la pillaron, y bajo un poco la cabeza, no quería contar la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí, pero sabía que el castaño cuatro ojos en frente de ella sabría si le mentía, además era su profesor, no quería quedar como una vil mentirosa con su profesor, pero ¿contarle el por qué había estado en esa habitación toda la noche, hasta ahora? Era algo que tampoco podía hacer-._

_\- Venga niña, soy tu profesor, la ley del educador dice, que si un alumno tiene algún problema nosotros podemos intervenir ayudándolos –dibujo una leve sonrisa de confianza- además el que estés aquí y me asustes, es algo que debe preocuparme como docente, o ¿tú que pensarías en mi lugar? – Se puso de pie lentamente y la miro ofreciéndole su mano- te invito una chocoleada en el kiosco y hablamos, ¿sí? Tsuki. – A la pelinegra no le quedo más que aceptar, tal vez si alguien la escuchaba podría sentirse mejor-._

_**Martes, 4:30 pm Oficinas de seguridad mundial de **_

_-Frederick , se encontraba en una conferencia sobre las medidas estrictas que se tendría que tomar, contra los supuestos terroristas que atentaban no tan solo contra el país , sino que ahora también contra el mundo ,la conferencia duro varias largas horas, pero sin tener resultado alguno, lo que hacia la mayoría era señalar la incompetencia de algunos departamentos- Estoy, muerto –gruño cansado el castaño-oscuro cayendo pesadamente sobre el sofá de su sala, tirando a la vez su saco a cualquier lado de la habitación , tenia sueño , hambre , no había tenido sexo en tres días, su humor relativamente estaba que mataba a cualquiera- Freddy-chan no tires así la ropa –un joven un de un par de años menor que él , de piel bien cuidada y cabellos naranjas claros bien peinados , entro al departamento después que el, cerrando la puerta y recogiendo el saco del medio muerto en el sillón- la tela puede arruinarse! –Frunció un poco el seño al mirarlo, pero Frederick importancia a sus comentarios no le dio- ¿Podrías, prepararme algo de comer? – lo miro de reojo- Esta bien –respondió el peli-naranja- pero primero báñate… te amo, pero apestas Freddy-chan –volvió a reprocharle- que delicadito… –el mayor de los dos en el fondo estaba herido, bueno dentro de todo no era su culpa, era culpa de su trabajo, miro a su pareja entrar a la cocina y decidió seguir su consejo- yo no puedo cuidarme, tanto como él, además por algo soy el seme ¿no? –se quejaba preparando la ducha, recogiendo sus largos cabellos oscuros, su humor logro mejorar un poco con el baño, luego le esperaba la comida, y…. dormir podía esperar , necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba estar con William, estos últimos días, habían sido del asco, su trabajo estaba más pesado que nunca, y gracias a eso su tiempo compartido con Wi-chan era casi nulo, no habían tenido buen sexo desde una semana y media más o menos, trabajan juntos, eso sí habían podido tener sus encuentros d horas en el baño oh aprovechaban cuando estaban solos en la oficina por las noches, pero no era lo mismo , para él, era poco William lo sabía. Para colmo en los últimos 3 días, ni los encuentros podían tener, en el fondo Frederick se sentía mal, todo era a las escondidas, su relación como pareja era desconocida, para su Wi-chan no era justo-._

_\- ¿Ya terminaste de bañarte, Freddy-chan? –Pregunto viéndolo entrar a la cocina con tan solo una toalla envolviendo su cintura y con la otra sobre sus hombros- No William, aun estoy en el baño –le respondió el- Oh que pesado –hizo un puchero el naranjita sosteniendo una olla- Tu haces preguntas tontas –Frederick se sentó y percibió el delicioso aroma, su amante había hecho la comida favorita de ambos, el mal humor desaparecía rápidamente- ¿sabes?, ya estamos en casa, puedes decirme ¡Wi-chan! –se quejaba el uke, mientras le serbia la comida al pelo castaño-oscuro- puedes tratarme cariñosamente… -agrego mirándolo algo desanimado. Frederick lo miro de reojo, tenia los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, su pelo aun estaba mojado, espero a que William terminara de servirle y dejara la olla a un costado de la mesa, en un rápido movimiento lo tomo por la cintura y lo arrastro hacia el sentándolo en su regazo-hoy are mucho mas, que tratarte con cariño –sus brazos lo rodearon, William se sonrojo a más no poder, y soltó una leve risa- Ahora si hueles bien. Freddy-chan– se movió un poco, y Frederick aflojo el abrazo dejando paso a que el peli-naranja pasara de estar de espaldas a estar frente a frente con su amante- abre y di ¡ah! –advirtió, tomando un tenedor y ofreciéndole su comida a él pelinegro, este solo sonrió y obedeció. La noche era larga y joven, no se apresuraría, disfrutarían cada segundo que tenían para demostrase cuanto se querían-._

_**Jardín de Zeus: 23:30 pm**_

_-A diferencia del mundo mortal, en el mundo de los dioses, tienen noche eterna o días eternos, jamás ambos, los buenos envidiamos el hecho que los oscuros pudieran ver siempre las estrellas, y al mismo tiempo, ellos envidian el hecho de que nosotros podamos ver el cielo azul y el brillante sol. Es chistoso, ni nosotros podemos quedarnos conformes, tal vez los humanos aprendieron eso de nosotros, tal vez es un nuestra culpa de algún modo, pero si hay algo en el que los oscuros y los buenos coincidamos, es en que ambos envidiamos a los humanos-Pensó. Soltó un leve suspiro. Conformismo. Cerró sus ojos lentamente dejando que aquella brisa nocturna acariciara su piel, su expresión era seria pero calma, sus cabellos rubios bailaban con la brisa y su piel adopto un leve tono rosado en las mejillas y la punta de su nariz. El frio.- ¿Podía pensar realmente en ello, en estos momentos? ¿No se supone que estas sensaciones tendrían que haber desaparecido ya hace mucho tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo? ¿Lastima, compasión, Piedad, Dolor? ¿Cariño? No, Debía ser el estrés diario. Al final, ella no era ni un ángel, ni un demonio, ¿Qué era realmente ella? Mucho tiempo ya, demasiado, y sin embargo una respuesta a esa pregunta jamás había llegado a sus manos._

_-Pétalos de rosas blancas volaban a su alrededor por causa de la brisa, levanto la vista, miro el cielo obscuro y las estrellas brillando, la luna estaba oculta, el ambiente estaba silencioso, ¿estaba mal lo que ella estaba haciendo? Como todos ocultaba algo que oprimía todo su ser, ¿podía confiar? ¿El podría juzgarla? No, el era su padre, sin embargo ella le había fallado de la peor forma, había ocultado muchas cosas a su padre… ¿Qué aria ahora? Se estaba comportando como una humana, pero ¿ella no pertenecía a ellos?- Virgen… -dijo en voz baja, ocultando sus ojos bajo la penumbra de sus cabellos, había visto el final de la era de su padre y se resignaba a dejar que eso pasara, sabia de la destrucción humana y se negaba a creerla, no quería, realmente no quería… ¿Un humano causaría el final de su propia raza? , ¿Un dios ayudaría a destituir a su padre y traicionaría a su propio rey? Simplemente no lo comprendía, no tenía sentido, rabia e impotencia. Miedo. Imbiado su cuerpo. En ese momento un rostro roso su mente-._

_\- ¿Cómo reaccionaría yo, si viera un futuro desastroso para la humanidad? ¿Mi familia forma parte de esa humanidad? ¿La gente que quiero también? ¡ENCERIO! , bueno supongo que si es así, Reescribiría eso del futuro, Fácil ¿no? No me gustaría que mama llorara, ni mi papa ni nadie que yo quisiera, supongo que tu tampoco ¿no? , no creo que nadie quisiera que la gente que quiere llorase, así que evitarían un futuro así, por lo tanto creo que si eso pasara, cada quien lucharía para evitarlo a su forma, todos nos divertimos mas en una casa cuando todos reímos ¿a ti no te pasa, niña? ¿Tienes miedo que en esa cosa rara del futuro ya no puedan reír en tu casa? Si eso pasa no tienes por qué tenerle miedo al futuro, yo lo golpeare para que puedas reírte. Es una promesa ¿sí?_

_-Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente, y el rostro sonriente que roso sus recuerdos no se quitaba, ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan tonto? ¿Podría cumplirle realmente esa promesa algún día?-_

_**12: 55 cafetería escolar.**_

_-Y así paso, eso fue lo que sucedió, profesor Hayato –impuso una pausa final larga y pesada, para el ambiente, en efecto el contarle todo al castaño le había ayudado mucho , se sentía menos tensa y las ganas de llorar se le habían quitado poco a poco. Pero ahora le quedaba ver la reacción del cuatro ojos ante todo lo que había escuchado, en todo el tiempo que ella había hablado el no había dicho nada más que preguntarle si era realmente todo lo que tenía que contarle. Era jodidamente bueno para sacarle información a la gente, la pelinegra pensaba que hubiese hecho mejor trabajo de policía que de profesor. ¿Ahora qué pensaría el de ella, una loca Psicópata? ¿Que necesitaban meterla en un loquero con camisa de fuerza? ¿Un exorcismo? , Mordió disimuladamente su labio inferior y apretó las piernas bajo la mesa, estaba nerviosa ¿debería matarlo a él también? ¿El la acusaría con la policía? Había omitido detalles como su pasado, y otras cosas pero no pudo evitar contar explícitamente el porqué Jack la odiaba.- Fue imprudente lose, haz lo que creas conveniente- Si el amenazaba con atentar con su libertad, no lo dudaría lo aria, sentía pena ya que el no había hecho nada malo, pero nadie impediría que siguiera viviendo y que lograse que Jack la perdonase.- Vaya –fue lo único que el castaño dijo , tomo una pausa , también bebió lo que le quedaba de su quinta choco latada y comió las migajas de galletas que quedaban en la mesa, la miro seriamente, Tsuki creyó que no había remedio esperaría que no hubiese nadie y lo aria, no era algo que no hubiese hecho antes, sabia como hacerlo y hacerlo bien.- ¿Es todo lo que dirás? –Pregunto fríamente- ¿qué más podría decir? –pregunto el- Es algo bastante serio, no creí que fueras una chica tan decidida, en efecto es algo que lógicamente está mal, un crimen, pero por lo que me habéis contado, nadie más ah hecho nada, cargaste con el peso de tu novio. De cierta forma aliviaste un dolor profundo en su vida, y la de su hermanita –sonrió- Tal vez tuvimos enseñanzas diferentes, no te entregare ni nada, tampoco te juzgare ni te degradare oh dejare de tratarte de la forma como tu profesor, no le contare a nadie –la pelinegra levanto la vista rápido, y sorprendida, ¿era realmente cierto lo que estaba escuchando?- ¿Por qué me miras así? No es mi tarea hacerlo, te escuche, es lo que necesitabas y es lo que realmente debo hacer, no me malinterpretes, no te estoy diciendo que hacer lo que tu es algo que puedas hacer a diario oh que es algo bueno, no realmente pero si es lo que tu juicio te indico que hicieras y si no sientes culpa hacia ti misma, puedes pedir perdón a tu creador y prometer que aras algo bueno por tu error- se recargo en el espaldar de la cilla- ¿entiendes? –Su celular sonó de repente, era su alarma- ¡carajo! –miro a su alumna que aun seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro- vamos ya deja de mirarme así –sonrió levemente- me disculparas pero tengo algo que hacer antes de volver a clases y es algo tarde ya –se levanto de la mesa recogiendo los vasos y la bandejita donde estaban las galletas tomo su maletín y se dispuso a irse de paso tirando lo que recogió en el basurero, pero se detuvo antes y volvió donde Tuski- por cierto , no te preocupes tu novio lo entenderá tarde oh temprano, es solo cuestión de tiempo –la despeino y se marcho, la pálida chica se quedo absorta ante todo lo que había escuchado, ¿había en realidad otra persona que no la juzgaría por sus actos? ¿Estaba fingiendo? No lo sabía pero no podía pensar en eso ahora el tenia razón Jack tendría tarde o temprano que todo lo que hizo era porque ella lo amaba. En el fondo estaba aliviada de evitar cargarse a otro más que no estuviera en su lista- Jack –susurro sonrojada-_

_**12:55 Departamento de Hayato.**_

_-¡Condenado cuatro ojos .Traerme con él y encima hacer que me muera de hambre!-pateo una silla del comedor camino a la cocina para buscar algo de comida, tenia los pelos despeinados y aun seguía en piyamas- ¡Lo matare cuando llegue! ¡Clases de mañana! , mis calcetas… -cogió un trozo de pan y unos fiambres de la heladera- Bastardo…-dijo con la boca llena. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, la peli-turquesa con mal humor se sorprendió ¿Quién podía buscar a Hayato a esta hora?- Buenos días Grace-chan! –La nombrada se lanzo contra la persona al otro lado de la puerta era Kokoro quien traía cosas para cocinar en una bolsa ecológica de compras, por fin alguien que la alimentaria, pensó- Hayato me pidió de favor que viniera a hacerte de almorzar y que me asegurara que llegaras al colegio –sonrió- espero no te moleste –dijo sacando los vegetales de la bolsa- ¡para nada! Es más pensé que iría al colegio sin comer –rio levemente- no es que pretendía ir al colegio hoy, joder adiós a mi tarde libre-pensó-._

_**13:02 Hospital General (Rusia Centro Urbano).**_

_-Jack… -pronuncio una débil voz femenina con un toque de dificultad-_

_\- Celeste… disculpa que demorara es que había demasiada gente hoy –se acerco y beso su frente- como te sientes, ¿necesitas algo?_

_\- no, no te preocupes, se que debes trabajar –sonrió, sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono de rosa, se sentó en la cama y lo miro fijamente sin quitar su sonrisa- debo de estar hecha un desastre ¿no?_

_\- ¿Pero qué dices? Tú siempre te ves hermosa, tonta –tomo su delgada y pálida mano- te traje un regalo –le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejo hasta la mesita de luz para tomar una pequeña bolsa y sacar algo de ella-_

_-¿Por qué gastas innecesariamente? Tonto –fingió enojo pero luego retomo su tono normal de dulzura- ¿y tu amiga? ¿Tsuki? ¿Así se llamaba?_

_-Jack se puso pálido por momento, el había reñido con Tsuki por una imprudencia de ella, y no sabía si debía contárselo a Celeste. Decidió mentir por el momento, luego vería que decirle y sobre todo, qué hacer con Tsuki-._

_**Fin**__** OuO**_

_**Notas de la escritora: **__Holo! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo de maravilla, por fin ciento que un capitulo me ah quedado de acuerdo a mis expectativas! Estoy feliz! , aunque releyéndolo no es la gran cosa pero Estoy Feliz!._

_Me estoy adentrando en las historias de cada personaje, podría hacer un capitulo para cada uno, pero no pienso hacer algo que por el momento considero imposible, en fin para el próximo capítulo tengo pensado algo más corto pero más significativo._

_Me eh desecho de los menos importantes en los 12 jugadores (ya que no tenía participación para ellos xD ) y eh dejado solo a los importantes! Alguno se ah preguntado el por qué no hay padres o demás familiares ¿no? Bueno No tengo el gran don de hacer una lectura interesante agregando todo tipo de personas en mis capítulos , puesto que solo me intereso en los principales , si metiera la cantidad que otros escritores agregan , me saldría aburrido y monótono que obviamente es algo que no deseo hacer. Si no se lo preguntaron, mejor para mi xD_

_¿Tsuki resulto ser toda una sorpresa no?_

_Hayato parece ser más idiota de lo normal según el juicio humano xdd_

_¿Quién será el niño de la promesa?_

_Todo esto y más en el próximo Capi!_

_**Abracitos C:**_


	7. Chapter 7

Todos nos preguntamos el por qué de nuestras vidas, cual es nuestro propósito en el mundo, la necesidad de nuestra existencia. Avece no nos toca vivir un cuento de hadas, por cualquier motivo nuestra vida la cual debería ser feliz y color rosa se transforma en negro, muchos hemos caído ante esto, hemos tomado malas decisiones, nos redirigimos por el camino equivocado, algunos nos arrepentimos, otros aceptamos nuestra errores y esperamos nuestro castigo y aun así desesperados mendigamos una solución.  
La única solución es pelear, pelear por esa felicidad a la que tenemos derecho…  
por ello, Si te ofreciera la oportunidad de reconstruir todo en tu vida, desde principio a fin  
la oportunidad de salvar tu alma…

¿que estarías dispuesto a hacer por esa oportunidad?

_**Capitulo 7 – Death Simbol  
**_

_**-¿Vida?. ¿Muerte?. **__**¿Amor? ¿Odio?**_

_*Flash back Tsuki*_

_-DEJAMEEEE! DEJAMEEE! DEJAMEEE! MAMAAAA, PAAPAAAA, ALGUIEEEN… POR FAVORR! –los gritos desesperados de una pequeña niña, inocente, a quien sin ningún derecho le estaban arrebatando cruelmente su niñez entre cuatro paredes en las que dibujados estaban ángeles, nadie la escuchaba, nadie la socorría , y en su mente lo único que se repetía una y otra vez era el ¿por qué? , porque si ella no había hecho nada malo a nadie, si no era codiciosa, lo único que quería era ser feliz, pronto ese mundo rosa, ese mundo de sueños se ennegreció para ella._

_-La vergüenza, que dirán los demás, deberíamos callarlo, si mejor así nadie se enterara…_

_-¿Y que pasara con ella?_

_-¿A quién le importa? no manchare el perfecto nombre de mi familia por esta pequeñez, que se calle, quien la manda a ofrecérsele al cura!_

_-Lo siento – repetía una y otra vez entre llantos- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento no quería, no quería pero Uds., Uds. me obligaba a volver a ese lugar –dejo en el suelo un cuchillo que tenía en su poder teñido de rojo, mientras se arrodillaba para luego sentarse ante los cuerpos muertos de sus padres frente a ella-Uds. me obligaron…_

_*Fin flash back Tsuki*_

۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ • ╔ ═╗──╔═╗ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_**-¿Sufrimiento? ¿Felicidad?**_

_*Flash back Kira*_

_-Mama, mama podemos ir a ver cómo crecen los gladiolos en el jardín, la señorita Pekings me dijo que ¡es temporada para que broten! –Grito emocionada la pequeña Kira-_

_-Por dios…. Deberías dejar de jugar tan aniñadamente, ¿a quién le importan los gladiolos? –Le respondió antipáticamente su hermano mayor-_

_-Vamos, vamos no seas así con tu hermanita, ella ama la naturaleza, -una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos blanquecinos sonrió cálidamente a sus hijos- claro que podemos ir cariño_

_Pero aquellos gladiolos jamás florecieron_

_-Como que mama murió… - la duda y el dolor se reflejaron en el rostro de la pequeña Kira-_

_-Así es, y como su tío estoy a su cargo… el reino me pertenece, mátenlos… no me son de ninguna utilidad pequeñajos en el reino -ordeno el mayor retirándose del salón-_

_-Maldito, ¡lo tenias planeado! ¡Tú mataste a mama basura! –el joven mayorcito, que se encontraba con Kira y compartía sus rasgos familiares, furioso exigió la verdad a su tío quien solo lo ignoro, desde ese momento la vida de los pequeños había sufrido un giro desafortunado, huérfanos, y condenados a muerte a una corta edad, sin embargo los dos niños pudieron escapar, sobrevivieron y juraron algún día volver a reclamar lo que les pertenecía-_

_*Fin flash back Kira*_

۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ • ╔ ═╗──╔═╗ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_**-¿Acaso crees saber lo que cada una de esas palabras significa? ¿El valor que tiene cada una de ellas?**_

_*Flash back Jack*_

_Cuando eras pequeño, fuiste sometido a experimentos Vio-humanos para ayudar a tu país, Jack no sé exactamente qué consecuencias tendrá, ni cuando aparecerán pero, no podía seguir escondiéndolo, me arrepiento de haberte metido en eso pero ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_-Hola –Atendió Jack-_

_-Oye idiota... No quiero asustarte pero... Deberías volver pronto a casa… dejar a tu hermanita sola de noche no es muy seguro ¿no crees? –rio la vos al otro lado del teléfono y colgó, Jack se quedo atónito mientras miraba el numero de la llamada y era desconocido, sintió miedo y salió corriendo de su trabajo dejando un recado a su jefe rumbo a su casa desesperado, mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de su hermanita quien no le contestaba- por favor... contesta… por favor… -repetía en voz baja mientras corría-_

_-¡CELEESTEE! –Grito mientras azotaba la puerta abriéndola con desesperación mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, no recibió respuesta y se adentro mas subiendo hasta el cuarto de su pequeña hermana- celeste… -se asomo en la puerta de esta y cayó de rodillas tapándose la boca, soltando lagrimas desconsoladas mientras veía la escena, allí en la cama estaba celeste, llena de sangre proveniente de su intimidad y a su lado estaba el perro de ambos lambiéndole la mejilla con una herida en el lomo-_

_-La pequeña había sido violada y el perro herido al tratar de defenderla , minutos después celeste fue derivada a una clínica , donde le dieron la penosa noticia a Jack que se encontraba en estado crítico... y el perrito luego de llevar a la clínica a celeste fue enterrado por Jack en el patio de la casa-_

_-Necesitamos hablar contigo … -un oficial algo mayor se acerco a un joven castaño sentado en la banca de espera del hospital donde se encontraba , su cara reflejaba preocupación , miedo y muy internamente odio , un odio tan grande que era casi inhumano-_

_-¿Que… necesita? –el castaño lo observo mientras le preguntaba-_

_-No encontramos pruebas en la casa , por lo tanto , seré directo , todo te señala a vos flaco , almenas que encontremos alguna prueba que diga lo contrario –saco unas esposas mientras su voz se tornaba muy seria- Estas acusado de violación e intento de homicidio contra tu propia hermana enfermo –lo arresto sin ninguna vuelta , dejando a un castaño perplejo , como podían pensar que él era capaz de eso , con su propia hermana , ¡¿eran idiotas?!-_

_*Fin flash back Jack*_

۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ • ╔ ═╗──╔═╗ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_**-¿Me responderás con algún concepto que hayas aprendido en la escuela?**_

_**-¿Serás como una grabadora que repiten lo que te dicen?**_

_*Flash back Grace*_

_-''siempre debes seguir tu sueños y tu corazón, sin importar nada mas…'' - Aquellas palabras que ella tanto amaba un día se callaron- Por favor, no te vayas, quien cuidara de mi…. Por favor… por favor… -refugio su rostro sobre su cuerpo con necesidad, para retenerlo - Oh vamos, no llores… -limpio sus lagrimas- siempre estaré contigo, pequeña hermanita tonta… -luego de esas palabras, solo hubo silencio, el ya no estaba, la persona que más quería se había ido-_

_-Todo es tu maldita culpa, si no fuera por ti, el seguiría vivo ¡MALDITO EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE TE PARI! – era doloroso y ridículo, ¿que culpa podía tener ella? , ella amaba a su hermano y era la que mas sufría al ya no tenerlo y después de eso las cosas empeoraron poco a poco-_

_-''sobreviviré, y cumpliré mis sueños, no importa que pase'' ''seré como tu… lo juro''_

_-Y así lo hizo había conseguido una vida feliz con esfuerzo y espera, pero esa felicidad duraría poco, Mientras practicaba una tarde con su skate algo paso en la rampa, alguien la empujo ''por envidia… quizás. '' Ella callo… no era mucho la altura, pero callo de mala posición, sus piernas no las sintió mas- Novata –le gritaron desde el borde de la rampa-_

_-''Es poco probable que puedas volver a caminar... lo lamento''_

_-'' Tu sola te buscaste este mal... Veras como te las arreglas... Es karma... ¡POR ACESINAR A TU HERMANO! Te lo tienes merecido... ¡no llames nunca más!''_

_No tenía a nadie, excepto…_

_-''oye no llores… una caída es algo bueno... Sabes tu hermano y yo nos caíamos siempre... y nunca llorábamos... Al contrario debes reírte… además... Empañas tus ojitos enana maricona''_

_Ese idiota, el siempre estuvo con ella… inclusive después de la muerte de su hermano…_

_Ya no se qué hacer… mírame en el lugar tan deprimente que estoy…_

_Vamos anímate… podría ser peor…_

_¿Peor que esto? Dime ¿que podría ser peor?_

_No se… ¿que tu doctor sea un feo narigón lleno de verrugas?_

_Idiota…_

_Ves... ¡ya estas de mejor humor! –sonrió-_

_Pero últimamente el no la había ido a visitar… no había mandado un mensaje ni dejado un recado…_

_-la gente sí que desaparece rápido… -dijo decepcionada- mentiroso…prometiste estar siempre a mi lado -se tapo con la cubre cama cabeza y todo._

_*Fin FlashBack Grace*_

۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ • ╔ ═╗──╔═╗ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_**-Dime algo… ¿Realmente crees que has sufrido… que has amado?**_

_**-La existencia en si es una maldita guerra… ¿lo sabías? no puedes dar un solo paso sin tener que pelear por no caerte… ¿Amistad? ¿Confianza? Eso no existe en una guerra ¿o sí?**_

_*Flash back Dimitri*_

_\- Escóndete aquí, ¿sí? Se buen niño, mama volverá pronto , lo prometo mi bebe –beso su frente con dulzura y pena luego lo abrazo y encerró dentro del desván , el pequeño de cabellos grises no tenía idea de que ocurría , creía que era un juego , su mami había estado actuando un poco extraña últimamente. Un par de horas habían transcurrido ya, su mami aun no había vuelto, el pequeñito estaba algo asustado, porque en todo ese tiempo que él estuvo allí ruidos fuertes se escucharon, además tenía ganas de ir al baño y no quería ensuciar sus pantalones- ¿mami? - abrió la puerta para salir y su casa estaba vacía y algo maltratada- mami ¿donde estas? –salió del desván en dirección al baño- un poco mas y me hago –dijo algo aliviado- ahora donde estará mama… -se pregunto a si mismo confundido al no verla en casa- ¿habrá ido a comprar algo? –camino hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, estaba nublado y obscuro no había nadie por las calles y algunas casas estaban incendiándose. El pequeño peli-gris se asusto por el fuego y entrecerró un poco la puerta- mama… -susurro temeroso- Santo cielos en este maldito pueblo, ni buena bebida ahí –ante esas palabras Dimitri cerro la puerta temeroso pero aun pegado a ella- por que los comandantes superiores habrán querido invadir este pueblucho de mierda… -otra voz diferente se escucho de afuera- quien sabe , de todas formas , estas ya son tierras de –rio descaradamente el tipo de la voz que se escucho primero- ¿ ? –repitió mentalmente el pequeñajo girando para ver por la rendija de la puerta- …mama… -pronuncio en un hilo de voz, aquellos sujetos a los que Dimitri había escuchado hablar resultaron ser soldados de quienes andaban recolectando cadáveres de mujeres, y verificando que nadie quedara con vida, y entre todos esos cadáveres femeninos se encontraba la madre del peli-gris- Carajo… -maldijo uno de los soldados-¿es que tan urgido estas ? –le pregunto su compañero divertido- cállate estúpido , hace cuanto no eh tenido una mujer , lo que daría por el calor de una , luego de las invenciones , sin embargo tengo estos cuerpos mugrosos y fríos de viejas feas –pateo un cadáver con frustración , para luego cogerlo y abrirle de piernas- ¿oye , que estás haciendo? , ¡estás loco! , ¡está muerta! … -le recordó con horror su compañero- Cállate y sujétala , total no recuerdas que tú la mataste – esas últimas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Dimitri , dejo de ser un niño precisamente en el momento en el que esos bastardos tenían a su madre , su mundo murió , y juro venganza , venganza contra el país que había destruido su vida y matado a su única familia , su madre-_

_*Fin flash back Dimitri*_

۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ • ╔ ═╗──╔═╗ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_**-¿Qué piensas… ¿Dudas?… Cada quien busca su propia felicidad… ¿Tu felicidad están con ellos? ¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Dices que jamás has odiado a alguien? Dices que a lo mejor has tenido resentimiento por alguien pero no ¿has odiado? Dices odiar cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario... Dices amar cuando en realidad son palabras vacías… dices confiar cuando en realidad todo es mentira…**_

_*Flash Back, Frederick* (__narrado__ en primer persona)_

_-Jamás, me eh quejado ni quejare de mi vida, lo eh tenido todo… Buenos padres, buenas escuelas, todo lo que quería lo obtenía, tampoco eh sufrido de molestias de los que me rodeaban , siempre fui aceptado , querido , y sin embargo extrañamente , siempre me eh sentido solo , vacio, eh tenido novias , no se crean que eh sido un impotente oh algo por el estilo , es solo que , jamás eh encontrado el amor verdadero, ni esa persona que fuese mi otra mitad , las mujeres son todas… tan plásticas hoy en día , que dinero , que ropa , que esto que lo otro , son tan fáciles, tan huecas, será que ¿solamente a mi me han tocado las mujeres así?. No… ha habido excepciones… pero siempre carecen de algo…. De todas formas, eh sido paciente, total el amor te llega no debes forzarlo al buscarlo con desesperación… solo por el temor de terminar solo… cuánta razón , paso un tiempo de juventud incontrolable y tal vez , y solo tal vez puedo decir , lo encontré , encontré a esa otra mitad , el ying de mi yang , pero jamás imagine que seria ''el''_

_-¿Cuál es mi sufrir? … sonara ridículo, pero mi sufrir, es el simple hecho de no poder estar con el cómo se me place, no poder despertar juntos cada mañana, ni salir tomados de la mano por las calles, se que el mundo cambio, pero aun seguirían viendo todo esto de una forma muy tabú. El mundo y sus discriminaciones… Tan estúpidas… Es frustrante, pero es la realidad. Mi maldita realidad.-_

۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ • ╔ ═╗──╔═╗ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_**-¿Qué pasaría? si de la nada cayera algo que lo destruyera todo… todo a lo que tu consideras felicidad… no quedaría nada a lo que aferrarte… por que pelear… nada por qué ser feliz…y a su vez te darías cuenta que pudiste haberte aferrado a algo que ahora ya no está… ¿tarde, cierto?**_

_**-¿Odiarías? Claro todos lo harían… es normal odiar algo que te quita lo que más quieres… es normal ser estúpido… Porque estamos en una guerra. Una guerra que siempre ah estado con nosotros…**_

_*Flash back Noriko *_

_-Ya no quiero…. Ya no quiero… por favor… -los gritos inundaban toda la casa, asustando a una criatura que se encontraba escondida en su pequeño refugio de dos puertas, el único lugar donde podía sentirse salvo de los pleitos de sus padres… que mas podía hacer una pequeña de 6 años si no es esconderse al ver a sus progenitores discutir y golpearse mutuamente- ¿por qué tiene que pelear?... ¿por qué no se pueden llevar bien?...-_

''_el mundo es cruel, sin importar de la forma en que lo veas…''_

_-¡__Por, Dios, si que eres rara!… ¿como un bicho raro como tú, fue a parar aquí?-Cuando se es pequeño , su inocencia es enorme, no percatas lo bueno y lo malo , eres frágil ante todo , y solo atinas por sonreír , y decir cosas conformistas...- humm.. Bueno mis... papa y mama, dijeron que ya era lo suficientemente grande para venir a la escuela… mucho gusto, m-mi nombre es N-o… -en un mundo donde nadie te__entiende__, __nadie te conoce, ¿cómo puedes__ser escuchado?- y , a quien le importa cómo te llames , solo aléjate de mi vista , niña rara…-_

''_Pero con el tiempo aprendí, que aceptarlo todo, era la mejor manera de sobrevivir''_

_-Oye, mira por haya…-muchos creen, que luego de pasar la niñez, la adolescencia es una puerta para ser aceptado por los demás… sin embargo, es una ilusión , es mejor seguir siendo niño que crecer y que todo tome un nivel mas agravante-¿Que, qué pasa?... – aunque te esfuerces por ser aceptado , jamás lo serás, ese es el mundo actual-¿Ves? .. ¿Ves a esa chica de allí? –todo buscan hasta el mas mínimo defecto oh diferencia, para devorarte, destruirte- Ah si la veo... Qué extraña no parece ser chica… -y siempre lo consiguen- Humm... Es verdad… pobres padres- ¿Y de quien es la culpa?- ¿Padres? Que no sabias... Su padre casi mata a golpes a su madre... y encima... La engaña con todo mundo…ella se arto y se separo, luego el hombre termino suicidándose en el mismo patio de la casa… ahora sé que la madre está enferma , los hermanos las echaron de la casa… seguro todo fue culpa de ella y su comportamiento tan poco usual… mírala nada mas como camina y se viste.. –Esa es la gran duda, que jamás fue respondida, no puedes culparte por ser como eres, y tampoco a los demás por ser, ellos como son-_

''_EL mundo habla… a veces bien, a veces mal, siempre está para ponerte un pie delante y hacerte caer…''_

_No son buenas noticias , las que tengo para darles, -su tono era de desinterés, el era un doctor que más le daba la vida de los demás , solo sabia cobrar cheques y seguros de vida-_

_¿Tan grave es?... –en cambio , para un paciente , todo es temor y angustia, piden a gritos consuelo y tacto-_

_Mazo menos… Le queda muy poca vida… con el tratamiento quizá años aproximadamente… - pero jamás obtienen una respuesta positiva ante su pedido-_

_Por dios…. Buen años ya son algo ¿no? –sonrió, sonreír, es lo único que queda por hacer ante la dolorosa verdad-_

_Mama… -miedo ¿otra vez?-_

''_La pregunta, ¿hay alguien haya arriba que podría ayudarnos?... ¿Existe? … muchas veces eh llegado a creer que no existe nada aparte de nosotros… '' .''Porque si existiese… ¿acaso disfrutaría de lo que padecemos?..._

_-Feliz día del padre… -dejo un ramo de rosas sobre el cemento frio, para luego sentarse frente aquella lapida- ¿Sabes?… obtuve una de las calificaciones más altas… en mi examen de idioma… -cada palabra era dolorosa , su corazón se oprimía… agua caía por su rostro- se que no es lo mismo pero… -seco sus lagrimas , no quería llorar mientras conversara con el- pegue la hoja de mi examen , en la heladera... como lo hacías tu… -forzó una falsa sonrisa – te extraño , papa… extraño el cómo me saludabas al volver del colegio y como me despedías al salir , extraño cuando conversábamos … cuando veíamos la tele juntos… cuando íbamos a la cancha -abrazo sus rodillas con fuerza y necesidad mientras mordía su labio superior- se que será raro pedirte esto… pero , por favor ayúdame, ayúdame a no perder a mama…Te lo suplico…-¿contener más tiempo su pena? Eso ya no importaba... Se desplomo... Allí mismo frente a la lapida del ser que más quería y se había ido-_

_*Fin Flash Back Noriko*_

۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ • ╔ ═╗──╔═╗ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

_****__**-Solo existen dos colores… que según la lógica no son colores… pero ¿qué importancia tiene la lógica en una guerra?**_

_**-Negro, blanco… ¿Cual elegirías?**_

_**-Eliges el negro… y sin embargo le temes a la noche... Le temes al frio, a las cosas que no están allí, pero están…**_

_**-Eliges el blanco… ¿estas, seguro? …. Podrías realmente mirarte en un espejo y decirte a ti misma… mentirte a ti misma que debes elegir ese color…Muy pocos lo harían, muy pocos se creerían….**_

_**-A lo largo de mi existencia lo eh visto todo… la guerra sigue, parece que no tendrá fin… algo blanco nos ah mentido a veces… algo negro nos ah abrazado y ha dicho que ya era suficiente…**_

_**-Lo blanco se tiño de negro y a su vez lo negro de blanco… ¿la lógica? ¿A dónde quedo? ¿Realmente existió?**_

_**-Eh visto a un niño matar por pan , eh visto a hombres entregar su vida por un poco de paz… por que de una vez por todas esto acabara ya… y así también eh visto a muchos otros Disfrutar al matar…. ¿Le echaras culpa al diablo? ¿Te quejaras de que dios ya no está?**_

_**-Cae en tu cruda realidad… Deja de culpar a los demás… La guerra la comenzamos nosotros… y no se acabara…**_

_**-Odio esta guerra… por que como todos eh querido ganar… total… perder no es una opción ¿cierto?.. Por mi vil ambición… eh dejado de amar... Eh mentido... Eh matado… eh robado… lo eh perdido todo… todo aquello a lo que pude aferrarme... Todo por lo cual pude haber sido feliz…**_

_**-Eh cerrado mis ojos a la verdad… ¿qué me queda ya? Nada… Esta guerra se encargo de ennegrecer lo más puro… y ya no hay vuelta atrás… en la guerra no hay amor ni amistad… no hay generosidad…**_

_**-Pero ¿me queda algo sabes? Mi egoísmo… luchare por conseguir lo que eh perdido…y en el camino recuperare lo que otros han perdido. Si nadie más mata esta guerra… no me queda mas opción. No queda nadie más que yo…**_

_**Ya que nadie más... Odia esta guerra... Tanto como la odio yo…**_

_**Ryushin Van Lynn**_

_****_  
_Existe una antigua leyenda, un cuento para niños que los ancianos contaban en aquellas épocas de guerra, donde la humanidad era enemiga de ellos mismos_

_Donde por más que buscaras paz, jamás la encontrarías, donde la luz no iluminaba y todo estaba bañado por un manto rojo y tenebroso_

_En aquella época la religión estaba extinta, el mundo temía a los seres de largas garras y afilados colmillos_

_Profecías dictadas, que esperaban ser cumplidas._

_Temían a lo desconocido, sabían que era el precio a pagar por sus pecados._

_Pero se negaban a aceptarlo_

_Pusieron la esperanza en lo que consideraban 'Pureza'_

_Su esperanza caía sobre los hombros de esas criaturas sin maldad, en ellos estaba la fe de que esa época terminara._

_En eso se basaba el mito_

_Aquellas criaturas acabarían con esos seres desconocidos_

_El rojo se extinguiría._

_Oh almenas eso se creía_

_La leyenda…._

_Aquellos puros, serian manchados de rojo_

_Y sin embargo su pureza no sería del todo arrebatada…_

_La obscuridad los abrazaría. La luna los escucharía_

_Allí mismo..._

_Gritarían a los cielos negros un poco de consuelo_

_Una leve luz brillaría, un guardián del destino los llamaría_

_¿La humanidad se salvaría?_

_Nadie lo sabía…_

_Pocos eran escuchados_

_Y Aquellos que lo eran, desaparecían_

_Se desvanecían en esa obscuridad…_

_¿Morían?_

_Como toda leyenda_

_El tiempo la borro…._

_Un cuento más_

_Un par de versos_

_Que jamás se comprobó_

_**¡Fin! OwO**_

_**Notas de la escritora:**____¡Holitas! Capitulo número 7 terminado ¡fucking! ¡Gente! __◕‿◕_

_Bueno en este capítulo me tome la molestia de hacerlo un poquitín más largo Jo Jo __◕‿◕_

_¿Recuerdan lo de que quería hacer por lo menos una pequeña parte de las historia de los protagonistas? Aqui taa! Ajshajshskjdhksjdhsjd ¡! xDDD_

_No es la gran cosa, pero más o menos así se va entendiendo mejor el por qué de su existencia su dolor.. Etc Etc (e_é) __◕‿◕_

_Notaran que algunos integrantes de este Fic están faltantes en este capi ¿cierto?_

_Si no lo notaron es porque no le prestan atención :C_

_Bueno es simple, sus historias son más complicadas y este Cpi era solo para los humanos (¿?) Rara mi forma de desenvolver la historia ¿cierto? xDD_

_A partir de este capítulo, las cosas se pondrán mas picantes, COMENZAMOS CON EL SHONEN __◕‿◕_

_Hubo Algunas Historias que me llegaron al Kokoro (TwT)9_

_Y sobre la reflexión de Ryushin –sama me costó CAÑON hacerla :/_

_No soy buena expresando mis pensamientos… y cuando lo hago generalmente Salgo equivocada… oh hiriendo a la gente (¿) ( aparte de que odio hacer saber a los demás que estoy pensando…Sinceramente me considero alguien que no sabe nada de nada y créanme que así soy Feliz :D ) todos son muy sensibles últimamente xDD_

_En si es la mentalidad de ¡Ryu-kun! Esta consciente de que es un ser como expresarlo? Ammm (espacio a rellenar) xd … okno bueno… admite que las cosas que hace no están del todo bien, pero por qué arrepentirse en este momento… Es ganar oh perder y el ya perdió varias veces aunque no quiera ganar esta, pero tiene que hacerlo… ¿se entendí lo que Ryu-San les trasmitió con sus palabras? EuE_

_(Ahora muchos comprenderán que si Ryu-sama existiera yo sería una nena maricona ¡enamorada del! __ tan enamorada, como lo estoy de ¡Goku! x/D ajshjash )_

_XDD lo entenderán después :33_

_UN AGRADECIMIENTO ENORME A UDS MIS CONOCIDOS (¿) QUE ME AYUDARON PROPORCIONANDOME SUS HISTORIAS HERMOSAS Y PERSONAJES!_

_Sé que puedo ser Jodidamente xD Jodida (¿) en clases en el momento que pedía sus datos, y sabia que a muchos no les interesaba ni coña participar , sin embargo lo hicieron y lo agradezco… C:_

_Capitulo N8 en progreso… Prometo tener buen material, de pelea y reflexionadme para Uds. y no se crean la mayor parte que escribo de esto lo saco de Wiki (¿?) okno xD_

_**Abracitos! C:**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno… primero que nada, supongo que debe darte rareza el hecho de que tengas que estar leyendo algo como esto ¿no? Haha descuida será poco, rápido y ruego que también entendible… solo te pido que llegues hasta el final. Nada más, aunque claro, si no quieres hacerlo, lo entendería… digo es algo normal… ¿no? Tampoco es que voy a obligarte o algo…

Hola ara! ¿Cómo estás? Haha LOL, espero que dentro de todo bien… ya estamos en abril y pronto será mayo que rápido pasa el tiempo ¡No crees! Ha ha , bueno ¿Cuántos meses cumplirás ya con suero? Me alegra mucho que aun sigan juntos! Y se ve que seguirá por mas! Ruego que sea así, se ven, chistosamente el uno para el otro, ¿o será solo mi punto de vista? Es enserio, no estoy siendo sarcástica ni nada por el estilo, de verdad me pone contenta de que estés feliz… y que hayas encontrado a una persona cual nombre escribas en todos lados también me entere de que los conflictos con tu mama van disminuyendo eso es buenísimo! Ojala y ya algún día se lleven re bien!

¿No era eso lo que querías tanto? Ves! Me acuerdo de algunas cosas :D

Como sea… pasando al grano... y sin tanto rodeo… la razón explicita por la cual me tome la molestia de dejar esta hoja de Word entre los capítulos de mi cuento, fácil... pedirte perdón…

Imagino la cara que habrás puesto y ese gesto tan común de ironía y rodar los ojos que habrás adoptado… no te culpo haha! Pero fuera de joda, realmente es una disculpa

Lo siento…. De corazón… ( gay)

¿Por qué?

Es difícil de explicar… bueno… ni tanto… 50, 50 diría yo…

A tal punto de cómo termino todo, era necesario hacer esto…

Perdón por no haber podido ser una buena "amiga", por no haber podido entender tus penas… por no haberte podido abrazar y decirte todo va a estar bien… al contrario hice todo al verez! Envés de escucharte… de estar allí, como en algún momento abre dicho que lo aria, intente cambiarte, intente convencerte de que la forma en la que pensabas esta "mal", intente forzarte y supongo que eso en su momento me llevo a hacerte daño… jamás logre entenderte del todo Araceli Gonzales, así como a la vez pude hacerlo a la perfección en situaciones, casi podía jurar que sabia como ibas a reaccionar ¿Gracioso? Bastante… te juzgue sin ser nadie para hacerlo… pero ¿sabes? Hubo momentos en los que creía que esa Araceli que me mostrabas, no era la verdadera Ara… y yo quería conocer a la verdadera Ara… pero supongo que dirás... Que esta eres tu… y siempre fuiste tú… es como si escuchara que me lo estuvieras diciendo en persona niñata… por eso te digo, simplemente es mi impresión , correcta o no ... Eso es algo aparte ya…

Ahora... Que estoy en la etapa de disculpas (¿) también pedirte perdón , por mantener una amistad que se veía no tendría mucho futuro… SIP, hablo de teresa y tu… sigo sin entender por completo el tema (¿) aun con todo el tiempo que va pasando… pero a veces me pregunto ¿realmente se llevarían bien? En el fondo yo las veía que sí, es más, pensé… se necesitan la una a la otra llevándose bien o no... Igual (¿), por todo esto insistí… pero todo salió tiro por la culata , nada dio a positivo… es mas termino peor de lo que creí…

Recuerdo cuando me dijiste, que estabas celosa de ella porque yo no era igualitaria… o algo así(¿) y si ternez razón , con ella jugaba torpemente , con ella puedo hacer todo lo que hago , aunque a veces no sea un lecho de rosas nuestra amistad , para mi es satisfactoria... Ahora porque nunca pude ser de la misma forma contigo? No te lo has pensado? Hahaha es algo fácil, a diferencia de ella, a ti siempre te vi y te seguiré viendo como una "chica" y sobre todo das esa impresión de fragilidad (aunque siempre recalques el cuchillo carnicero de tu abuela(¿)) , de "si la toco y me paso se puede romper! Y que hago si se rompe! Ptm(¿)" o algo por el estilo… esa fue la razón inicial , aparte súmale que cuando se me daba el piro de jugar contigo te ponías rara… no te entendía y se me hacía que no te gustaba… pero en fin! Ya te acordaras el resto de cosas que pasamos a lo largo de dos años

Aparte de pedirte disculpas por todo,( para ser más cortos…) también quería darte las gracias… y es que conocerte me enseño bastante…

Aun no me trago a las personas demasiado abiertas con la sociedad sobre sus problemas dudas y demás intimas y personales (es más, siguen chocándome un poco ósea depresivas (¿)) pero con todo esto que paso, me di cuenta que no tengo por qué juzgarles… ni criticarles, ni nada de tanta metida de pata que hice! No todos somos iguales, y de hecho hay personas lo desgraciadamente frágiles con los "golpes de la existencia" a la vez que agraciados, eso nos hace humanos no?¿ llorar reír etc etc weba gay weba gay weba gay(¿)

Hay gente que necesita hablar y hay gente que está para escuchar… o algo así…

Ahora sé que el gore no es del todo malo, aun así no es que me agrade mucho… pero lo veo… y a veces me prendo…

Hubo momentos en que escuchabas las estupideces inmensas que decía , y quizás solo las decía por fastidiar y aun así me seguías la boludez … gracias por eso , no cualquiera puede con algo así… alagabas algunas cosas de mi que yo creía que lo hacías solo por chupar medias… ( okno) que realmente puedo decir … nadie más ha dicho…

Hubo cosas que te decía para yo ponerte a prueba no sé si te habrás dado cuenta? Siempre te tiraba la contra en otras… fui de lo peor en ese sentido… pero no me malentiendas... haha no quiero que pienses que quiero pedirte

"ara! Volvamos a ser amigas haha , lalalala" no… no va por allí esto… no tengo la hipocresía suficiente para volverte a llamar así o sonreírte después de ser consciente en su totalidad de cómo soy… como fui… y si tal vez soy más entendible y mas consiente de cómo debería de tratar a las personas como tú , a ser más comprensible con los demás y todo eso(¿) pero aun así sigue fastidiándome la gente negativa depresiva, auto-( se me olvido la palabra) bueno se entiende ¿No?

Eres algo así… pero es por eso…que te digo eso... Si no digo ya tienes que estar entendiendo el por qué no podría volver a ser tu amiga… y claro no dejemos el lado que… tu tampoco querrías… lo sé bien… descuida haha y es correcta la decisión…

Pero jamás me pondría contenta si algo malo te pasara, no lo festejaría… ¿Por qué lo aria? No es que no me preocupes… no es que jamás te allá tenido afecto... claro que lo hice… y respetaba… cierta parte de cómo veías al mundo… yo te creía frágil pero a veces demostrabas que no lo eras...

Como sea... Deberías tratar de no faltar tanto a la escuela... es tu ultimo año… luego de esto te espera otro mundo allá afuera…

Podría haberte dicho todo esto en persona, pero no habría tenido el mismo efecto... Creo…

BUANO, eso sería todo… eso sería en si "Amistad" las personas lleguen y tarde o temprano se van… paso contigo pasara con todos, en tu caso nuevas personas y mejores llegaran en mi caso los que tengo se irán y si se me permite también llegaran otros… el ciclo de la vida

Saludame a suero haha! :D

Y de nuevo lo siento… por darte tal trago amargo… en ese tiempo… pero Ñeh

Que mas… Así! Te está gustando el cuento?¿

Por momentos pensé en ir en las vacaciones y llevarte la impresión de los capítulos, y esta carta… para que la leyeras… te habría prometido que serias la primera… pero esta si fue una promesa que no pude cumplir, no tenia sentido hacerla se volvió una promesa vacía… luego pensé en dártelo el primer día de clases pero se me olvido y luego paso esto y aquello y así haha todo un quilombo!

Vive tu vida como te apetezca y te haga feliz (sin descuidar tu futuro chamaca perra) y nada te deseo una vida larga prospera… feliz y que se yo… nunca digo estas cosas ¬-¬

Nos vemos Ara! Ojala y si lo hayas leído hasta aquí el final… no me interesa que me tengas como una buena persona… si me tienes rencor o algo lo acepto… te puedo pedir un favor?

Si mi vieja te saluda en la calle, podes devolverle el saludo? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto… y ella si se molesto en escucharte y sonreírte con gusto… el saludo se merece ¿o qué piensas tu? Al tanto de todo esta, y aun me pregunta si estás bien o no… tan tierna en ella (¿)

Que se yo… tal vez se me habrán olvidado algunas cosas… tengo mala memoria y no soy buena siendo sincer (¿)

Pero buee la intención se hizo

Ah sí, lo ves a max… le decís perdón de mi parte?¿ ah el también le jodi bastante haha! Pero wuaano!

Gambare Tusuki-chan!

Ah te dejo algo pequeño, para hacerlo mas significativo si?¿ :v

"_protejo lo que quiero, aun acosta de mi propia vida, aun si eso significa matar a alguien… si te metes con lo que amo y amenazas quitarlo de mi lado, debes desaparecer, desaparecer de este mundo podrido que me lo ha quitado todo! Quiero ser feliz… y el es mi felicidad… no lo entendéis?¿ nadie me miro como algo común como la chica normal que soy , todos... Todos me etiquetaron de algo horrible cuchicheaban, trataban de someterme, pro jamás sedería a algo que no fuera dicho por mi corazón! No para darle el gusto a Uds.! Tú que puedes saber?! Tú no has sufrido lo que yo… no has sentido la soledad y el vacio al que me han arrojado, jamás hice nada malo entonces por qué yo?¿ cuál fue mi maldito error , y si lo tuviera no lo he pagado ya! No existe tal cosa llamada Dios! Porque si existiera… le parece bien hacerme sentir de esta forma… LE PARECE JUSTO! Y que es lo que dirás... Que solo soy otra niñata mas, llorando por alguna estupidez más?¿ claro… es fácil decirlo trata de ponerte en mi lugar… quiero ver si , siquiera un minuto aguantaras…" ( Tsuki Ognat)_

"_Te parece bien, matar?…no no lo entiendo… no se dé que me hablas , jamás he sufrido… por que jamás he sentido… soledad?¿ permíteme decirlo , tienes razón es otra estupidez mas… porque no estás sola , no lo ves! Para bien para mal gente a tu lado ahí… un vacio?¿ de qué me hablas?¿ no lo ves, no ves el cielo extenderse hacia allá?¿ y qué me dices del mar?¿ Las estrellas , en tu lugar?¿ ¿corazón? Acaso tienes uno , funciona bien?¿ realmente lo escuchas?¿ no te confundas , mundo podrido?¿ y ese verde pasto de allá?¿ y aquellos animales jugar… que tiene de podrido el mundo?¿ tu felicidad? Yo sí creo en dios, pero no de la misma forma que tu , ni que él , ni ellos, creo en dios de una forma diferente, y tampoco es que dios seria mama, para cuidarnos todo el tiempo, para llevar las ovejitas ordenadas al corral… De quien es el mundo?¿ tuyo , mío?¿ del vecino?¿ ¿ahora escuchas cuchicheos? No, verdad? Justo? Justo no es matar, al menos que sea para tragar…y aun así ¿estaría bien tragar, por matar? que vas a pagar si ni dinero traes… tienes un lindo cabello y unas mejillas regordetas de claro color… Felicidad?¿ aprende a reírte sinceramente mas… mira , allá mira a aquel crio descostillarse al chapotear…si no te gusta lo que viste , ¿Por qué se lo vas a desear a alguien más? El es tu felicidad? Ahí, no está la respuesta ya? Ojos lindos… mírame por última vez ya, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a cambiar, porque lo que tiene un principio, siempre tiene un buen final…" (Hayato )_

"_Tsu… menuda cría, chillona me has traído a escuchar… mira mocosa… ya vas a callar?¿ o te tengo que seguir viendo moquear? Soledad? Haha , que crees tú que es soledad?¿ realmente piensas que lo tuyo es injusto , venga te han mandado te han obligado te han apuntado con algo para degollar?¿ no te mientas y ni hagas el intento de si quiera soltar tal blasfemia en mi cara… que si uno cagado esta por voluntad propia será… Dios? para mi existe digan lo que digan los demás y estas teóricas loca-lógicas de por allá… al final cada quien alegue a cual loco escuchar , no mocosa?¿ sufrir , yo?¿ hahaha ni tiempo ha habido , lo único que hago en este largo existir es dedicarme a jugar… la mente , no es el latir de un corazón , si está bien matar?¿ los animales matan … pero tú , usaras tal excusa , dirás que eres animal?¿ por qué hasta un perro duda de si atacar a la yugular…esas voces son de los habernos , te quieren abajo , que aras?¿ haha! Creo que ni el diablo se divertiría tanto como yo acá…yo? No sé nada...y a la vez quien sabe , sepa algo… realmente crees que si estuviera en tu lugar , echaría a llorar a lamentar y dejar escuchar un pesar absurdo…yo soy quien somete, yo adoro escuchar el cuchichear… pero detesto el olor de la sangre y más aun el verle derramar… detesto ver aquellos ojos apagarse, me cabrea ver a otro juguete fuera del tablero quedar…(Ryushin)_

_No se si entienda haha pero wueno(¿) :D bye bye! _


End file.
